One really helpful journal
by xxMagsxx
Summary: What would happen if Maggie was transported to The Volturi Castle instead of The Cullen's home? How would she cope with evil vampires that are just a tiny bit scary? My 'What if' story for the Bella Guru. Reviews are like Hugs and sunshine!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy! Have you missed me? **_

_**This is the first chapter of my sort of sequel, so I need reviews! **_

_**Also I need advice, so make sure you read the AN at the end of this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy! xxxx**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

God, is it morning already? Didn't I just go to sleep? I asked myself while standing up and stretching. I showered then brushed my hair. While waiting for it to dry I ran downstairs and had a quick breakfast. By that time it was 6 45 and I needed to do my makeup and put my school uniform on. My school uniform was a shirt and tie (short tie and undone top button) skirt (rolled up and shirt _not _tucked in) black and grey knitted UGGs and my blazer (which I never put on till at school). I got told off at school for my uniform so much I didn't even try to be good anymore. So I had my hair curly with my fringe straight, makeup (including eyeliner) on and my uniform except my blazer on. I could hear my brother Nick downstairs shouting that I was going to be late for the bus. I sighed. I really wasn't happy with my life. I was usually a very happy person, but I had such a boring life. I really wished something, _anything_, exciting could happen.

I was just about to go downstairs when everything started to go fuzzy and the room started to spin.

My vision cleared, and I looked around.

'I feel dizzzzzy!' I said, swaying slightly as I looked around myself.

I was in an old fashioned throne room and around me were a variety of people staring at me. A blonde girl and a blonde guy, who looked my age. Two big guys who looked really scary. And three old but young looking guys sitting on thrones. The weird thing was I felt as if I should know them.

'Who are you?!' I asked, curiously.

'Who are _you_?' asked the old but young guy, who was sitting on the middle throne.

'Maggie, now who are you?' I asked my voice going higher and higher. This was really starting to freak me out.

'My name is Aro Volturi, what business do you have here? You are obviously not one of us, but you seem to have appeared here from nothing!' I had stopped listening when he said _Volturi_.

Wasn't that that thing in those books? I hadn't read them in ages, but I could remember the names. The two blonde teens were Jane and Alec, it was obvious now. I felt like running up to them and hugging them. It was a strange feeling. I mean, if you met the most evil vampires around, would you want to hug them? But I couldn't shake the feeling. It was just great to actually know someone, even if we had never met before.

'Aro Volturi? O. M. G! This is so weird! You look exactly like I would have thought you would!' I exclaimed. I couldn't help it. All of this was happening so fast, and it was just a relief to know someone.

I started to think things through in my head. Aro said I had just appeared here...What if I had transported here? What would that mean? How did I do it? What was the date? Had Bella and Edward met yet? I hoped they hadn't, maybe somehow I could help make things in Twilight better for them.

'How did you get in here?' The guy who was probably Caius asked.

'I'm not sure... I was getting ready for school and then... poof!' I answered.

'Poof?' Caius repeated uncertainly.

'Poof!' I confirmed. 'What is the date today?' I asked.

'6th of July 2000.' Caius said.

'No way!' I was completely shocked. It was 2010 for me. So in this reality I'm... 5!

I quickly looked down at myself and saw I was in fact still my 14 year old self. Thank god!

'What do you mean?' Aro asked. He seemed extremely curious. I wondered if he would be able to use his power on me, since I came from a parallel universe. Parallel universe... That was the only logical answer.

'I am 14, and I live in England in the year 2010.' I stated.

He looked shocked. 'What do you mean 2010?'

'That is the year I live in. I think this must be a parallel universe or something. In my world there is a book and it has you in it. It is called Twilight. I am assuming you don't have that book...' I trailed off and they nodded. 'It is more about the Cullen family, but you guys are in it briefly. Don't worry its all fiction in my world.'

They were silent for a while, while they took everything I had said in. 'So are you saying we are fiction? Caius asked angrily.

'No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm saying in my universe, you are believed to be fiction! Not that you are unreal, unless I'm dreaming and imagining all of this happening.' I pinched myself, 'Nope, definitely awake.' I smiled a shaky smile at them. I was actually on the verge of a break down. I was having to try and understand all of this very quickly, and explain it to others so I wouldn't be killed. 'If you want Aro, you can just touch my hand and see I'm not lying for yourself.'

Aro held his hand out and I walked forward to touch it.

'I cannot hear a thing!' Aro exclaimed. 'Amazing!' he breathed.

'I am sorry, but I really am telling the truth,' I said desperately. I really didn't want to die.

'Yes, I believe you. You had no way of knowing my power wouldn't work on you. Or even knowing I had a power.' Aro sighed.

'What is to become of her?' Caius asked. I could tell if I lived our relationship would need work. From the expression on his face, he seemed intent on killing me.

'She is human, she knows about us, but she is still a child. She will live with us until she is at the age to be changed,' Aro said.

I sighed in relief; I wouldn't be changed too young. But what now?

_**Are you enjoying it so far?**_

_**So anyway, I was wondering what your feelings were on Maggie and Seth's relationship. Do you still want them to get together, now that she is with the Volturi?**_

_**Well anyway review!! (:**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyy so here is the second chapter!**_

_**Enjoy, and pretty please review!**_

I was led down I long corridor to a room somewhere in the castle. It wasn't likely I would ever remember my way around. I would have to get some bread and trail breadcrumbs around the castle so I couldn't lose my room.

It was Alec and Jane who took me. We walked in silence, and it made me nervous.

'Here you are, this is where you can sleep,' Jane said in a surprisingly friendly voice.

'Thank you!' I said, grinning at her. Again, I wanted to hug her. I was still freaked out by everything that was happening, but seeing someone I (sort of) knew who was my (sort of) age made me feel better.

'When you have rested, Alec and I are going to introduce you to the guard. Gianna will be eating her dinner in a few hours, so we will also take you to her, and you can eat. When you are ready, just say our names. We will hear you.' She finished with a smile. I couldn't help myself this time, I hugged her.

'Thank you Jane, thank you for everything,' I said, pulling away. She looked surprised, but not repulsed. I was glad she hadn't bitten me. I turned to Alec and smiled at him, 'Thank you too, Alec, you're both being very kind,' then I stepped into my room and shut the door.

I flopped on my bed, and let out a huge sigh. I lay there for about an hour, trying to gather enough strength to go to the bathroom and have a shower.

After I had a shower, I realised I didn't have any clean clothes. The wardrobe was completely empty, and I was about to put my school uniform back on, when someone knocked on my door.

I quickly put underwear and my shirt and skirt on, and then answered the door. There stood a vampire I was sure I knew.

'Hello, I'm Heidi; I came to give you some clothes. I'm sorry there aren't any more; I didn't have enough time to go shopping properly. I think they are in your size,' she smiled kindly at me, but I could tell she was also smelling my blood. That was a little scary.

'Heidi! Of course, you look exactly like your description said you did!' I smiled back, a little nervously.

She passed me the clothes and said, 'So it is true you come from the future and have those books. Wow, that must be strange...' she trailed off.

'Yes, I suppose it is. I still can't believe all the bands I like have yet to form, and my phone hasn't even been invented!' I giggled and she joined in.

'Yes, I understand. Still you were so young in 2000, so the clothes hopefully won't seem too outdated.'

'Oh yes! I hope so. I really do love fashion, and I don't want my favourite thing to be ruined by it being 10 years outdated!'

'You like fashion? Well then, it seems I finally have a shopping partner. Maybe later after you have met everyone we can go shopping,' I smiled and nodded. Yay! Shopping! I really couldn't wait. Heidi seemed alot nicer now that she knew I liked shopping, which was great because I really didn't want to be in fear of her draining me one day.

Heidi came into my room to help me get ready. I was grateful as I didn't have my hair and makeup kits with me.

She sat me down if front of a mirror and started to straighten my hair with some ghd's that were hidden in one of the many drawers in my dresser. Then she started on my makeup. It was weird, I hardly knew her and she was doing my makeup. Still she had been nice to me.

The whole time we talked about fashion. I was so young when it was 2000 that I had no interest in fashion then, so she was trying to tell me what sort of things was in fashion. It was very interesting, and I found out alot of useful information.

She left after half an hour, saying she would see me later. I put on the clothes she had given me earlier.

When I was done I looked in the full length mirror. I looked better than I ever had. I still looked 14, but I looked really cute and happy. It was nice to see myself looking nice for once. I had never liked what I looked like, just like every other girl out there. But now I actually approved of my appearance. It was nice to feel confident.

Now I had to call Alec and Jane. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do. They had said just say their names and I believed they would hear me, but I felt stupid saying their names when they were so far away.

I pushed my feelings away and said in a clear, high voice, 'Jane, Alec, I'm ready,' I ended up giggling at the end of my sentence. It felt so stupid. It was like I was talking to imaginary people. I wouldn't doubt it if I was told I was crazy. I _felt_ like I was crazy right now.

Before I could think any more, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Jane and Alec. They both smiled at me and I smiled back. Ever since I was little I had always grinned at people, but now I was just simply smiling? I suddenly felt a little less enthusiastic. I felt like I was _changing_. Not physically, just mentally. I shook the feeling off and shut my door behind me.

We walked down the corridors, to a pair of huge doors. Jane pushed them open, and I found myself in a games room. I couldn't see any of the gaming units I was used to but i supposed they were not invented yet. I missed guitar hero instantly. Not that I was any good, I just liked playing sometimes.

In the room were about seven vampires. I recognised Felix and Demetri. I wasn't sure about the others, but I was pretty sure one was Chelsea.

'Everyone, this is Maggie. She is going to live with us, so don't eat her. Aro wants to change her when she is older.' Jane's words scared me a little, but I didn't let it show on my face. I smiled at them.

'Hey Maggie, I'm Felix,' the one I had already identified as Felix said.

'Oh I know!' I said cheerfully. I was getting that strange feeling again. It was almost like it was trying to advise me on how to act, but not giving me a choice. It was like I was being forced to fit in with them. I wasn't complaining. If they didn't like me they could hurt me.

'Really? So I am guessing I was mentioned in that book?' He asked, slightly smugly.

'Well of course you were, though I was disappointed to not hear about you as much as I would wish.' I said while smiling.

He laughed loudly and then said, 'Well, little one, we must get to know each other better some time!' I giggled. He hadn't said it in a threatening manner, so I was fairly certain he liked me.

Demetri then stepped up behind Felix, 'Felix, don't hog the girl. So do you know who I am?' He looked at me then with a small smile on his lips.

'Demetri, right?' I asked, and he nodded, 'it's great to meet you, though I have to say I won't be playing hid and seek with you any time soon, 'he grinned and winked at me.

'Afraid I will cheat?' he asked still grinning.

'Of course you will cheat, you always do!' Felix told him, in a joking tone.

We continued to talk for a while. They bantered like brothers and it was nice to feel included already. I could tell they wouldn't hurt me. Maybe when they got to know me better they would even try and protect me. If I was lucky anyway.

I met most of the other vampires that lived around the castle, and they all seemed to not hate me. That was a start anyway.

Then I went to the Castle kitchens to meet Gianna. She was cooking when I entered, and Jane and Alec left me to it. They really couldn't stand the smell.

I walked in quietly, and Gianna turned around, smiling.

'Hello Maggie! It's great to meet you, do you want some pizza?' she asked kindly.

'Thank you, and it's great to meet you too! You really do look like I thought you would, which is a good thing!' I felt more at ease with Gianna than with the vampires, probably because she wouldn't even think about killing me.

We sat and ate and talked for a while before decided I really needed to go to bed. It was now really late, and had been awake way longer than teenagers should, so Gianna said goodbye to me, and I started to make my way to my room.

It was only when I realised how dark it was in the corridors that I also realised I didn't l know my way back. I had walked too far to go back though, as I would just get more lost. It was annoying that vampires didn't need light, because I had no idea where I was, or if I was about to walk into a wall.

'Are you lost?' A voice said behind me. I screamed and jumped. I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me and it scared me when I heard someone's voice so close to me. No one will eat you, no one will eat you, I kept repeating in my head.

The voice was laughing loudly now, happy they had gotten me to scream.

'Only a little lost,' I said, not willing to admit how completely lost I really was.

'Can you even see me?' the voice asked.

'Yes...' I trailed off. I couldn't really, but I didn't want to appear completely blind.

'Really? Well who am I then?' the voice inquired and it was obvious whoever it was, was trying to stifle a laugh.

'I think you should know that you self,' I joked.

He chuckled. 'Seriously, who do you think I am?' I listened very carefully to the voice, trying to decide who it was.

'Felix?' I asked.

He let out a huge roar of laughter. 'No, its Demetri, now come on, let me help you get back to your room.'

We started walking, but only a second later I bumped into a wall. He laughed loudly; I glared in the direction the voice was coming from.

Alright, I'm sorry, let me carry you, then you won't hurt yourself again,' the voice said still laughing.

He picked me up and carried me the whole way. We chatted and I suddenly felt that he really would protect me from getting hurt. I couldn't understand it, but I knew he would. He was like a protective big brother. Actually when I thought about it, I felt pretty sure most of the vampires I had gotten to know that day wouldn't just let me be hurt. It was nice to feel safe.

When I got back to my room, I said goodnight to Demetri, kissing both his cheeks and then went straight to bed.

_**Was it alright? Review!**_

_**Oh and I still want to know if you want Maggie and Seth together, it is up to you guys!**_

_**Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy! So here is the next chapter.**_

_**I have finally finished writing the story, and it is about 16 chapters long so I will be updating a few times a day until it is finished. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

I had now been with the Volturi about six months now. I was still 14 soon to be 15. My life was mostly the same each day. I would learn to fight, in preparation to becoming a vampire, I would study books and I would shop.

One other thing I had been doing was writing a diary and a journal. Yes, they do sound like the same thing, but they aren't. My diary was about my life with the Volturi, and any other memories I could remember from my old life. I really didn't want to lose them. And I had a really bad memory and I was quite sure I would start to forget them when I was turned.

My journal was advice. I had made a plan to give this to one of the Cullen's, maybe I could go for a quick visit at some point, make up a reason to go.

Well anyway, I was writing it so whoever I decided to give it to would be able to help the rest of the Cullen family and Bella. Maybe a few things would go better than it did in the books.

Jane, Alec and I had all become great friends. They were my best friends and I knew they felt the same way. Alec for sure. We definitely didn't have any romantic feelings for one another. Not that he wasn't hot; I just could never date him as he felt like too much of a best friend.

I knew this so definitely because only a little while back, we had a 'talk' on our relationship

_Flashback_

I had been with the Volturi a few months now, and I was having a great time. Yes, I was a little darker than I used to be, but at least I fit in and no one wanted to kill me. Actually quite the opposite. They seemed to want to protect me.

I was in my room when there was a knock at my door, so I walked over to it and opened it.

Alec was standing at the door, looking nervous. I had never seen him less than certain, so it was a strange sight.

'Hey Alec, want to come in?' I asked in my high voice, kissing his cheeks. I always greeted people like that, apart from the ancients. I always had, so being transported to Volterra wasn't going to stop me.

'Err, okay sure,' he nodded, returning my cheek kissing distractedly.

We sat down on my bed, Alec sitting on the complete opposite side from me.

'Alec, what is bothering you? I can tell you are distracted,' I said softly.

He looked up and met my gaze, 'Well... um... How can I put this? Some of the Volturi guard are sort of wondering if we are...' he said the last part so quietly I couldn't hear.

'Pardon? I'm sorry Alec but I didn't catch the last part,' I said smiling.

'They want to know if we are... dating,' Alec said. This surprised me. I had never thought of him in that way before. I mean, I had noticed how totally cute he was, but we were best friends. It would be weird to be more than that.

'Alec, you don't want to be more than friends, do you?' I asked. I was a little afraid of his answer.

'Umm... no offence or anything, but I think of you as a friend, not a girlfriend,' he said very quietly, not looking into my eyes.

'Good!' I said, and he looked up meeting my gaze with a smile, 'because I only think of you as a friend too! It would be awkward if we were anything else,' I smiled at him. He grinned back.

_End of flashback._

That had been a really funny convosation. But now we were really good friends.

I had finished writing my journal by now. Jane, Alec and I were all going to visit the Denali coven, to see Eleazar. Aro wanted to know if I would have any special powers when I was changed. I was really hoping I wouldn't, as I wanted to be free to leave the Volturi soon after I was changed. Actually, I wanted to leave when the twilight books time period was over so I could go and see them properly.

Anyway, I was hoping either the Cullen's would be at the Denali's home, or we could go and find them while we were away from the castle.

I was packing right now, with Demetri lying on my bed, chatting to me. He thought it was so funny watching me do stuff. Probably because I was human.

Mine and Demetri's relationship was very simple. We were best mates, and nothing else.

Anyway, he was watching me pack because I was going to be away for a few days. I could tell he would miss me, like I would miss him. We really were great mates. We hung out together most of the time and I knew most things about him.

I had just finished packing when Alec and Jane came into my room.

'Don't bother knocking,' I muttered.

'Don't worry, we won't,' Alec answered, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

'Maggie! Hurry up, we need to leave NOW!' Jane yelled at me. She wasn't angry, but she did like to be on time.

'I'm hurrying. I just can't get everything to fit in this stupidly small suitcase. It is inhuman!' I looked at their tiny bags, 'Okay, you guys are so weird! How can you survive without a change of outfit for everyday?' Jane rolled her eyes.

'Maggie, you need two outfits. And your hair and makeup kit. That is all.' She grabbed my two favourite outfits and my hair and makeup kit, and put them in a different bag. 'Done, now let's go.'

I felt like crying. TWO OUTFITS?! I needed my clothes. Demetri saw my face, and quickly put in a pair of pj's and another top. Then he hugged me and said goodbye.

And just like that, we were leaving.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Next chapter as soon as I have two reviews :)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyy! So I didn't get my two reviews=( not even 1!**_

_**Hope you all are still enjoying my story and I love to hear feedback! it seems no one is reading this at all.**_

_**Anyway, here you go!**_

Early the next day we arrived in Denali. We knew where they were located, so we checked into a hotel for the night. I went straight to sleep.

In the morning, I got dressed in my favourite outfit and did my hair and makeup, after having a shower. Then I put my Volturi cloak on. Aro liked it when we wore out cloaks, so we always did when we were out of the castle or any vampires were visiting.

I met Jane and Alec outside my room. Jane had bought me a sandwich at some point during the night, so I ate that for a quick breakfast.

We checked out of the hotel and walked into the streets. It was busy, but not sunny. We walked in silence. It was about an hour until we reached a forest.

Apparently the Denali coven lived in a house in that forest. We walked for about another half an hour before we finally reached their house. I was the one who would do the talking, as I was the friendliest and the easiest to talk to, so I was the one to knock on the door.

I knocked softly, and then stepped back. We all had our hoods up, and no one could see our faces. But they would know I was human from my scent.

The door soon flew open, revealing a person who only could be Eleazar. I nearly squealed in excitement. It was the real life Eleazar! And I was about to meet the rest of the real life Denali coven!

'Eleazar! It is so great to finally meet you! I feel so privileged!' I said in an excited but at the same time calm tone. I had learnt how to control my emotions to an extent, but meeting him had almost ruined all of my lessons. It was like meeting a famous person, who you were in love with. Not that I was in love with Eleazar, I was in love with his (and extended) family.

'Who are you?' He asked puzzled.

'My name is Maggie, and it really is amazing to meet you!' I gushed.

'Do you want to come in,' he asked, stepping aside. He must have recognised Jane and Alec.

'Yes please,' I said, dancing up the steps. I skipped into the hall and found myself face to face with four vampires. I pulled my hood down and smiled.

'Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen! It is amazing to meet you all! I have really been looking forward to this day!' I couldn't help but saying.

Alec cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to hint that I was being too enthusiastic. I had told him to do that, so I wouldn't get too excited. 'I'm sorry,' I apologised, 'I get a little carried away sometimes. Don't mind me,' they all smiled at me. They seemed to like me. They had met me two seconds ago and they already liked me. I must be really lucky.

I followed Eleazar into the living room, and I sat down with Jane and Alec either side of me on a tiny sofa. The Denali's sat down too.

'So am I right in guessing you haven't come to see us just to meet us?' Eleazar asked me.

I shook my head, 'No, I am actually here for a proper reason, though I did want to meet you all desperately. I hope you don't mind us just turning up like this.' I said in my high voice.

They all smiled at me and Eleazar said, 'Of course not, so what is your real reason to be here? And also I am curious as to why you are human and hanging around with the Volturi.'

'I am special; I will be changed when I am older. Aro decided 14 was too young, and I couldn't agree more. It is complicated as to why I am being kept. If it is easier just think I am easy to get on with, so Aro decided to keep me. Why I am here though, is that Aro wanted to know if I would have any special powers when I am changed.'

Eleazar looked thoughtful for a moment and then began to speak, 'Well you certainly seem easy to get on with, and as for powers I cannot tell very well, but you seem to have an aura of luck around you. That is probably why even Aro likes you. Lucky people adapt well and most people like them. Also things will go the way you wish more often. I am not sure if it will be very strong, but you will always be a very likeable person,' he said, smiling at me.

We talked for a while longer about what might be possible. All in all, my power only seemed to benefit me, so the Volturi probably wouldn't want to keep me too much just for my power. I didn't really want them to keep me. I wanted to be able to leave one day.

We stayed until it was dark, and Eleazar told me where the Cullen's were currently staying. I was planning to travel up there, and visit the Cullen's alone. Jane and Alec were fine with this plan; they wanted to hunt before we headed back to Volterra. They also trusted me enough to realise I knew I would be safe going to them alone.

We finally left in the morning. I had fallen asleep on the sofa while we were talking, and I and Alec hadn't woke me up.

We walked back to the town, and got a flight to where the Cullen's were. It took about half the day, so I grabbed a little more shut eye. By the time we landed, it was night time, so we checked into another hotel and I went to bed.

_**Review! =)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is when she meets the Cullen's for the first time!**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I dressed in my only other clean outfit and did my hair and makeup. I felt much better having slept in a comfy bed and having got to have a shower.

I met Alec and Jane in the lobby of the hotel. They had ordered me a taxi, which would take me to the Cullen's house. They were going off to hunt, and I was to meet them back at the hotel in the next day.

I was soon getting out of the taxi, and walking up the long drive to their house. I knew they knew I was coming, so I pulled my cloaks hood up and continued to walk.

Soon enough, the drive opened out into a huge space and in front of me was a huge house. It wasn't the same as the one in Forks, but it definitely looked like the style of house Esme would design.

Seven vampires were standing outside of the house, watching my approach. They must have been able to smell the vampire on me, and the cloak was a bit of a giveaway.

I stopped a few metres away from them, and just watched them. Jasper and Alice stood to one side, Alice a little behind Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were to the other side and Carlisle was in the middle. Esme stood a little back from Carlisle and Edward stood near Carlisle. They were very much in defence mode.

I felt like laughing. As if I could hurt any of them, even if they were humans. Even Alice was taller than me. I thought about who I must look like to them. Jane. That is what they would think, but the scent would confuse them.

'Hello Cullen's,' I was the first to speak, in my high soprano voice.

Carlisle took a step forward and said, 'What business do you have here?'

'Just a visit, I assure you,' I answered smiling, though they couldn't see the smile.

'Who are you?' It was Emmett who asked that question.

I pulled my hood down and smiled, 'My name is Maggie. You don't all have to look so scared, I don't bite,' I smiled showing my teeth a little. They would notice how human they were. They probably now would notice my other human features.

They seemed to relax little but not completely. 'Why are you wearing a Volturi cloak? Surly you cannot be with the Volturi, you are human,' Carlisle inquired. He was the only one who would recognise my cloak.

I grinned at him, 'Well actually I am with the Volturi, and I am to be changed in a few years. I am alone right now, so you really can relax. I am sure Edward would know if anyone was close enough to protect me, wouldn't you Edward?' I asked looking at him. He looked even better than his description had said. All of them did. They had to be the most attractive coven in the world. I could practically feel my self esteem drop to none existent. But at the same time, I could feel the part of me that wanted to feel dark and evil leave me. Now I wasn't surrounded by the Volturi, I could be myself. This realisation only strengthened my resolve on moving away from the Volturi as soon as I could.

Edward nodded, but he had a confused look on his face. 'Don't worry, no one can hear me. It is complicated. Maybe I will tell you one day. Right now, I need to talk with Carlisle alone. I cannot stay long, and I need to talk with him privately.'

None of the vampires seemed okay with this, 'why Carlisle? Why can't you talk to all of us?' Jasper asked me. He obviously didn't trust me. I smiled at him, and quickly began to think about how I would trust him. Maybe if he knew I trusted him, he may trust me. Apparently my luck didn't work as well as I had been hoping. I had been hoping they would agree straight away. Maybe it would be stronger when I turned vamp.

'I understand you don't trust me, but really. I am only a human. What harm can I do and Aro and Carlisle are great friends, why would he have Carlisle killed? I am more likely to be killed in that scenario. Much more likely...' I trailed off, thinking about what would happen. It wasn't a pretty mental picture.

It was weird. I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with my emotions. I had never realised how strong my emotions really were, and how I had had to change my personality so much to fit in with the Volturi. I could see Jasper looking at me weirdly.

'I will go with her, what harm can she do? She wants to talk privately, so we only have to go out to the forest. Edward, do not listen to my thoughts. Just listen out for any signs of approach.' Carlisle said.

No one seemed happy that Carlisle was going to come with me, though Jasper seemed more confused than untrusting when he looked at me. He must be reading my emotions; I thought to myself, it must be a little confusing.

Carlisle led me out into the forest and we sat down on an old fallen tree.

'Carlisle, I have something for you. You must not show it to anyone else. Apart from Alice, she will help you with it. I didn't ask her to come because I knew there was no hope of her ever being able to come with us when Jasper was around,' I said in a rushed whisper. 'It is a journal, and it will help you. You will be moving to Forks soon, and you will meet someone there but not straight away. Someone who is important. You will know who I mean when you meet them. Only read this book when the instructions tell you too. And do not read ahead, you may end up messing something up. Just make sure you follow my instructions and get Alice to help you. Remember, do not show anyone this, and don't even think about it. If they ask what I talked to you about say it was something about the Volturi, and that I needed your advice. Read only the first page and do exactly what it says. Now, I must go. Thank you for listening to me.' I stood up and kissed both of his cheeks, passing the journal to him. 'Maybe we will see each other again, I am not certain. Just please promise to try and do what I asked.' I turned away from him then, and started walking back the way we had come.

Everyone was still stood outside the house. They all looked up when I came out. 'Don't worry, I haven't eaten him, he is just behind me. I have to go now,' I pulled my hood back up, 'it really is amazing to meet you all, maybe we can meet again one day. When everything is sorted.' I wanted to get back to Jane and Alec; my feelings were getting hard to control. And I needed to control them right now. Jasper was still staring at me. 'Good bye.' I started walking down the long drive, to the main road. I would be able to flag a taxi down quickly, and then I would get back to the hotel. After that I would go home. No, home wasn't the right word. When I looked at the Cullen's, I knew they were home. The Volturi Castle was just the place I happened to live. It was that moment I felt I really did have to leave the Volturi as soon as I could. Just a few more years, I told myself.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt better to be back with the Volturi. I was more in control. My life was much the same as ever. No one knew about the journal I had given Carlisle. And I had no idea what Carlisle was doing with it. He could have simply thrown it away, or shown everyone. But I doubted that. I had a feeling he would do exactly like I asked. I bet Alice didn't even know about it yet.

It was now 2005 and I was now 19. Aro had already told me I would be changed soon. Now it was the day of my change, and I was extremely nervous. I was scared.

I had changed into simple clothes and I had been led to a room where they changed people. I didn't want to do it in my room, as every time I looked at my bed afterwards, I would just remember the pain I went through.

Demetri was going to change me, and Alec and Jane were going to make sure he didn't kill me. Aro hadn't changed anyone in a very long time, and I didn't expect him to do it now.

I lay down on the soft bed in the room. Demetri smiled at me and said, 'Don't worry Maggie, only three days of hell!'

'Wow, that has really cheered me up Demetri,' I said sarcastically.

I moved my hair away from my neck, and shut my eyes. I soon felt his teeth pierce my skin and I held back a scream. It was now that I wished Alec's power worked on me, maybe he could save me from the pain.

I could feel my neck setting alight, and it quickly moved all around my body. I could feel new fires being set at my wrists and shoulders. He must have bitten me more than once, hopefully that would speed transformation up.

But I couldn't really think passed that now. The agony was so strong. I knew I was screaming and moving. I could hear myself begging for death. I couldn't hear a reply, though I was sure there had been one. I had never thought I would beg for death, but right now I knew I wanted it more than anything.

The pain continued for what felt like a year, when all of a sudden my hearing started to get better. I could hear the breaths of the vampires beside me. I could hear Chelsea and Santiago chatting to each other a few corridors away. Right next to me I heard Demetri whisper he was sorry when I let out another scream. I could hear Jane ask Alec how long it had been. One day and 14 hours 22 minutes and 43 seconds.

I continued to burn, but as I did, I counted the seconds. My brain seemed to be expanding, making room for everything I needed. I could count the seconds and listen to the sounds in the castle. It had been one day 22 hours 17 minutes and 55 second when Felix entered. He sighed and asked Demetri how I was doing. Demetri said I only had a few more days. I heard Felix sit down too.

Heidi came in only 12 hours and 33 seconds later, sitting down silently. None of them talked, but I could hear them wince a little every time I let out an ear splitting scream. I was trying to stop myself from screaming, but it really was impossible. I could feel the tears that had been leaking down my face slowly stop. No more crying. It made me want to cry more.

I knew I wouldn't feel this way when I had changed, but right now any sign that I was becoming a vampire made me want to rip myself apart.

Maybe the pain will be worth it, a small voice said in the back of my head. I held onto that voice, insisting that it was true. It was that voice that stopped me from begging to die anymore.

It had been 2 days, 19 hours, 27 minutes and 4 seconds when I felt the pain to pull away from my toes and fingers. As I expected, my heart burned hotter. But the warning didn't help at all. I still screamed.

By 2 days, 23 hours, 33 minutes and 2 seconds my legs, arms head and stomach was free. My neck felt dry and scratchy. I wanted something to drink. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. Too much pain.

3 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes and 47 seconds was when my heart started beating so fast I was sure it would take off. I had the strange sensation that I was floating, that my heart was pulling me off the bed and into the air. I knew it wasn't the case, I could still feel the soft cotton of the sheet under me.

3 days, 5 hours, 3 minutes and 29 seconds was how long my transformation went on for.

3 days, 5 hours, 3 minutes and 29 seconds after being bitten, I opened my eyes to my knew life.


	7. Chapter 7

My eye sight had never been that bad, but right now I could see every single crack in the ceiling. I felt I could stare at the ceiling forever, just like I did with clouds, finding patterns and identifying them as pictures.

But instead of just staring at the ceiling, I look a deep breath in. The vampires next to me smelt perfect, so many different flavours. I could smell the castle, the old brick and the rich satins that covered it.

I sat up and looked to the people who were sitting in the room. They were staring at me.

I felt like I had been blind. They were so much more perfect than I had ever realised. So beautiful.

'Maggie, are you alright?' It was Alec, he looked a little nervous.

I smiled at him and said, 'Sure am!' my voice was still high and soprano, but more perfect, more musical.

I stared at them for a little longer, before I giggled. Again, my laugh was high and musical. I jumped off the bed and hugged them all. They hugged me back, breathing sighs of relief.

'So, how does it feel being a vampire?' Heidi asked me when we all stopped hugging.

'Amazing, I feel more alive than I did when I was actually alive. Could I have a mirror? I want to know what I look like.'

Heidi smiled at me and pointed to the door. There was a full length mirror hung on the back of the door.

I walked over to it, noting how much more dance like my movements were, and gazed at the girl there. I had brown ringlets that reached my waist that had a tinge of red to them in certain angles. My face was soft, pale and cute. I was petit around 5ft 2 and I was very thin. I had red lips, and fiery red eyes. My eyes were wide open and were ringed by long black eyelashes. I didn't really look 19, I looked young and innocent. It worked well with my real personality. I was still wearing the outfit I had before, but it looked damaged. I must have actually been clawing at myself during the change. I hadn't noticed.

I turned to my friends and smiled. 'I think I need to change,' I said and they all laughed softly.

I found my way to my room easily in the dark this time; it really didn't make a difference to my sight.

I had a shower and got changed. I sat in front of my mirror and stared at the strange girl that didn't feel like me.

***

I had only read the first page just like Maggie had said, and it was finally time to start doing as Maggie said.

I had ordered everyone to go hunting, apart from Alice. I needed to talk to her, and anyway Maggie had said to tell them to hunt today.

'What did you want to talk about Carlisle?' Alice asked me. She already knew, I was sure of it.

'Don't play dumb, Alice, now just read this,' I passed her the journal. She read the first page and was about to turn it over, when I stopped her. 'Don't read anymore, didn't you read the last line?'

Alice laughed softly, 'Sorry, I always have been curious; I wanted to know what the next piece of advice would be.'

I laughed with her, and then was serious, 'The first instruction was to hunt, and so later you will have to do that too. I already told the other to go. The next part you will have to handle. Tell Edward you had a vision of him struggling with Bella's scent the next day. Just like what Maggie said to say. Then...' he was cut off by Alice.

'Wait, Maggie? Wasn't she the girl that came a few years ago? Was it her that gave you this?'

I nodded, 'she said no one but us two could read this. I think she is scared of changing things too much. Anyway, as I was saying, just make sure he gets used to Bella's scent before tomorrow. Don't think about the journal, Edward cannot know. Then when you have a vision of a proper thunder storm, tell me and we can read the next part of advice,' I said to her. She nodded, and then we went to hunt.

Later that night, Edward went out of the front door and didn't take his car. He didn't come back until the next day. When he came back his eyes were still golden. And he looked relived. It seemed he had done what Alice asked, and he had been fine.


	8. Chapter 8

I had no idea how far along Carlisle and Alice were with my journal, but I wasn't going to go to them until 2007. I had never known the time periods in which everything happened, so it was better safe than sorry. I hoped it was going well. I could only take it as encouragement that Edward hadn't shown up yet, though they could just not be up to that part yet.

Anyway, over the last year, I had learnt to fight and be a Volturi guard. I fed from humans, as I couldn't feed from animals. It killed me every time I took a life, and I knew Aro knew it did. It wasn't that he wouldn't let me be veggie; it was that I didn't have the control. I needed to live with Carlisle and be taught properly.

Only a few more years, I told myself again and again. It made me feel slightly better. I spent most of my free time trying to concentrate my power on the Cullen's. Maybe with enough of my luck everything would work out.

I was still good friends with my friends, and I spent most of my time with them. They didn't know about my aversion to feeding. I was happy at Volterra, but I knew I would be happier away from it.

Aro knew I wanted to leave. He had even asked me if I wanted leave. I told him not yet. He didn't ask any more questions. I knew he would let me go, which was good because I wanted to leave as soon as it was time.

***

Edward and Bella were coming to meet me and Esme today.

Their relationship was strong, and Bella had figured out about Edward after he saved her from the van, and she had talked to her friend Jacob. Maggie had said that they had to be together in time for the storm. They were definitely together.

Alice had seen the storm this morning, so we read the next few pages. Maggie had explained about how Edward and Bella should be together, and then she said that under no circumstances should we play ball today. We would make sure Bella went home and Edward went with her before the storm started, and we would stay in, in case the nomads decided to come to our house.

The meeting with Bella was very successful. She was really nice and polite. She was more than perfect for Edward.

She went home before the rain started, and Edward went with her. Alice and I were on guard throughout the evening, but Alice soon saw the nomads really had left. They were heading towards Denali, so I rang Tanya to warn her about the vampires heading her way.

It seemed to be getting easier to follow Maggie's instructions, but I had a feeling it would get worse as it went on. This was only the beginning.

***

Bella's birthday. I wasn't sure which birthday though. It might be the important one or not.

As usual, my life was the same. Living with the Volturi was very repetitive. I was a skilled fighter. I had slightly better control. I could go longer without hunting. I went on the occasional mission, but there weren't many. I felt like I was faceless person in the Volturi guard. I was happy enough, with my friends, but I was desperate to get away and become myself again. But I couldn't leave yet. Just a little longer.

***

Maggie seemed very fussy. She had insisted (and I mean in CAPILTALS) that all Bella's birthday presents were in gift bags, NOT wrapped. I couldn't understand it, but I was sure one day Maggie would explain it to us. All of her other pieces of advice had made a certain amount of sense, but this one really had stumped me and Alice.

She had also said under no circumstances were we allowed to let Edward leave Bella. Again, I couldn't understand where she was coming from. Edward and Bella were very happy together, and Edward hadn't said anything about leaving her. But just to be safe, we were keeping a look out. It was Alice's job really as she was likely to see if he decided to leave, and she was more likely to be able to stop him. I would try and help if I could.

The birthday party went without a hitch, so whatever had originally gone wrong must have been sorted with the wrapping. It still didn't make any sense how a catastrophe could be avoided by different wrapping. And it must have been a catastrophe if Maggie had felt the need to repeat it three times in the notes.

Edward didn't seem in any mind to leave Bella, he seemed happier than ever, so Maggie's notes on him leaving didn't seem to apply. He was still set against changing her, and so was Maggie. She said under no circumstances could we let Bella be changed. I couldn't understand that. Neither could Alice. But we didn't bother arguing with a book. Maybe one day it would make more sense. At least, I hoped it would one day make more sense. The thing that confused Alice and I the most was why Maggie didn't just let us read the whole book, or why she didn't come and stay with us herself. She would be very welcome.

Maggie also mentioned that we should think about how Jasper's gift would affect his control. How he would feel our thirsts as well as his own. Alice was overjoyed with this; she wanted Jasper to stop doubting himself so much. She insisted we all started hunting more often.

She talked to Jasper about it, and he seemed a lot more confident since. It was nice to see my son happier. All of my sons.

***

I had run out of things to write about in my diary. I just seemed to repeat myself over and over and over. It was getting to be a very boring diary. I had reread it one night, and had nearly fallen asleep, it was so boring. Now I only wrote about what I thought was happening at the Cullen house.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy; it was that I wasn't myself. I wasn't free to be myself. All I could hope was that Bella an Edward were doing well.

***

The last few pages of notes didn't seem to apply to what was really happening. She must have put them in so we would be completely prepared. Maggie had mentioned something about the Volturi, a nomad called Victoria who had a newborn army and Bella's friend Jacob.

Jacob and Bella were good friends, but Alice was sure there wasn't anything to worry about there. Bella knew Jacob was a werewolf but it hadn't affected their friendship.

Edward and Bella were still happy together, and they seemed to trust one another. Edward had proposed to Bella, and Bella had said yes. Alice had insisted she would plan the wedding. The only problem was, Maggie had said in her notes that they could only get married on a certain day.

She had said it had to be in August. But she wasn't completely sure on the date. Around the 10th or something. She said Alice would know the proper date because the weather had to be perfect. She said the honey moon had to be on Isle Esme, though I didn't know how she knew about that place. Actually, I didn't know how she knew any of this stuff. Anyway, Esme and I had already planned to let them go to the island.

Bella still wanted to be changed, and I could tell Edward was starting to come around to the idea. But Maggie was still set against it.

Alice had her work cut out trying to persuade Bella and Edward it was a bad idea. She kept on insisting Bella was too young. She tried to not bring the subject up much, as she and Bella always ended up fighting. Their arguments were usually in privet, but one had been in front of everyone.

_Flashback_

We were all sitting downstairs, talking to each other. Somehow the subject of Bella's transformation had come up.

'I really don't see why we are waiting, what difference it will make, I will only be a few months older!' Bella had said exasperatedly to Edward.

Edward nodded in response.

'Yeah, how come my little sister isn't one of us yet?' Emmett asked, looking at Edward.

'It's not me who doesn't want her to be changed,' Edward had responded, looking pointedly at Alice.

Alice shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. I felt sorry for her, but I knew it was necessary, though I wasn't sure why yet. Alice and I had talked about it many times, and she knew it was only her that could stop Edward changing Bella.

'Why is that, Shorty?' Emmett asked her.

'It's not the right time right now... just a few more months. Please! Just trust me,' she really did look miserable. She didn't like having to do this without a proper reason.

'Alice, but I just don't understand why. I would have thought you would want me to be changed. I thought you wanted me to be your sister! I understand why you have insisted the wedding is in August, after graduation and everything, but you won't even tell me a date!' Bella looked upset and angry.

Alice just sat there silently and took it all in. She had given up trying to get Bella to trust her on this. It was too complicated, and we didn't even know the real reason for this. We both hoped our work would be finished soon.

_End flash back _

***

August 2006. I was pretty sure Edward and Bella would get married this year, actually I was almost certain. I could vaguely remember being told the books had been published in 2006. I was going to leave this year. I was thinking about doing the whole New Years Eve thing. No one would get it apart from me, but I would still find it funny. I could just imagine all of the Cullen's standing in the baseball clearing, and then I come dancing into the field with my hood up and snow surrounding me. I bet it would scare Carlisle and Alice just a little.

4 months. Aro knew I was leaving in the end of December and so did my friends. They were trying to make the most of me before I left. Of course, I would come back to visit them, but it wouldn't be the same as actually being with them.

I couldn't help but be excited. I didn't know if they would let me stay, but I knew Carlisle would at least teach me how to be veggie.

Anyway, now it was August 15th and I was pretty sure Edward and Bella were on their honey moon. I was also sure that Carlisle and Alice had now read my entire journal.

***

Edward and Bella had married on August 13th, 2006. They were now honeymooning in Isle Esme.

Alice and I went hunting together, so we could read the last part of the journal.

Alice sat down and started to read it aloud, 'So I am guessing they are married now, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this part. If you guys have done everything I have asked then the impossible is about to happen.' Alice and I looked at each other confused. Maggie never talked like this; she usually got straight to the point, ordering us around. I really did feel like her slave sometimes. But she was so friendly in her writing, Alice and I couldn't help but like her. We hardly knew her and we thought of her as family. 'Edward will ring you in a few weeks, I'm not sure of the date but just be ready. If he hasn't by September, then you guys have messed up somewhere. Don't worry, it won't mean any of you die; it just means something cannot live. Bella should get pregnant during her stay at Isle Esme. The baby will be half vampire and half human. She will be pregnant for about...' Alice continued to read. Maggie had included every single detail she knew about the pregnancy. So if Bella did get pregnant, Alice and I would know what to do. This had really shocked us. I hadn't known it was possible. Maggie also mentioned a boy called Nahuel who is also a hybrid. She didn't tell us what the baby would be called, as Bella might not use the same name. She also told us about how Jacob would imprint on the baby, and that they needed to decide if they should let him imprint, or wait until the baby was older.

The last thing she wrote in the journal was, 'Do not move from Forks until January next year, and good luck!(:' she had even written a smiley face.

Alice put the book down and we sighed. Only a little more time, and then we would have no more advice.

We decided it was best just to wait and see.

***

September the 1st. If Bella isn't pregnant yet, then she isn't going to have Renesme. This is the part that worried me. I wanted her to have her baby, because it just made everything perfect. But it was hard to make sure that everything went right. All I could do was wait and hope.

***

August 31st. Alice and I were quite worried now. We really wanted Bella to have her baby; it would make everyone so much happier. But Edward hadn't rang me yet.

Still, we still had the whole day before September.

I was sitting in my study when my mobile started ringing. I picked it up immediately, and listen to Edward speak.

I told him not to worry, and just come back home. A few minutes later, I could hear Rosalie talking to Bella on the phone.

Alice was outside my office when I came out.

'So? Is it true?' she asked excitedly, bouncing a little.

'I think so; we need to go to the airport, to pick them up. They are on their way back home now.' I said, and Alice ran off to gather everyone.

Seven hours later, Bella and Edward were walking towards us. Bella went straight to Rosalie. Edwards face was priceless. I would forever treasure that memory.

'Edward! Bella! There is no need to worry, Bella and the baby will be safe. I know what to do,' I said calmly. Everyone except Alice looked at me suspiciously.

'You have never delivered a hybrid before, have you?' Edward asked.

'Nope, but I know what to do. Just trust me. And maybe trust Alice a little more too.' I answered.

They nodded and we returned home.

***

September 13th. If everything went according to plan, I am a genius. Bella _should _be a new born vampire. Renesme _should_ be born. And Edward _should _relax. I knew one of those things would never, _ever_ happen. So, 3 months and 18 days. Then I would finally meet them all, properly. Not just show up, give them a book and disappear for a few years. Wow, I sound so mysterious when I put it like that!

Anyway, now I was just concentrating on spending my last few months with my friends. I would miss them, and I had been happy at the Volturi castle, but I wasn't myself. Still I couldn't help but feel excited for December.

***

Alice and I had followed Maggie's instructions, and Bella was doing very well. Edward still worried about her though, especially when the baby became strong enough to break Bella's bones. But as soon as he heard the baby's thoughts, he was completely in love with it. It was now the 10th of September, and we were about to do the caesarean.

I won't go into too much detail, but it was successful, and Bella was soon busy 'vamping up' as Maggie had put it in her notes.

Everything had been successful, so all I had to do now was tell the Denali's (though I wasn't sure why Maggie wanted them to know) and then wait until January. After that we were going to go in search of Nahuel, so we knew where to find him if the Volturi ever gave us any trouble. But I doubted they would find out before she had grown her seven years.

The phone call with Tanya had been interesting. She thought was pranking her. I found that amusing, but eventually she believed me. She insisted they came down and met the baby. They were due to come down a week after Bella woke up.

The baby was a girl and Bella had named it Renesme. It was adorable, and Alice and I were pleased to finally find out the name of the child.

We also wondered if we would be seeing Maggie at any point. The book was now finished, and she still hadn't come to see us. Maybe we would never see her again.

On the 13th of September, Bella woke up. We knew not to worry about her bloodlust, so she was allowed to meet Renesme as soon as she had hunted.

A few days later, Jacob and his pack came to visit us. Because Bella and Jacob had been such good friends, they remained friends now. Jacob had split off into his own pack, with Seth and Leah. Our treaty with the wolves was stronger than ever.

Jacob managed to imprint on Renesme (or as Bella had begun to call her, Nessie). Alice and I didn't stop it. It would be better if he did, then our treaty with the wolves would be unbreakable, and Jacob deserved to have happiness in his life.

The Denali's reacted well to Nessie, but they didn't stay long, they didn't really like the wolves. Irina had found her mate, Laurent. He was one of the nomads that had come at the beginning of everything. He told us Victoria and James had been killed by another coven when they had fallen out over something. Laurent seemed very happy with his new family, and his eyes were the same colour as mine.

Everything really was perfect in our world, until Alice had a vision...


	9. Chapter 9

I was finally leaving. I had said goodbye to everyone and was now about to start running to Forks after my long plane ride to Seattle. I was really excited. I was dressed in a yellow summer dress, even though it was winter, and my Volturi cloak. I really wanted the picture I had imagined months ago to come true. The Cullen's waiting nervously, and then I would come dancing into the clearing. The perfect entrance.

***

We were all waiting nervously in the base ball clearing. Alice had only seen one of the Volturi guard come, but one was enough. We couldn't kill them, as the Volturi would know it was us, but we couldn't let them go, because then they would know about Nessie. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Me, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Jacob all stood in a line, waiting for them to come. Nessie was sitting on Jacob's back.

It was 31st of December, New Years Eve. We didn't even know which guard it was, the guards face had been covered by their hood.

We could now hear someone approaching. I kissed Esme's cheek, and grabbed her hand...

***

I had ran the whole way and was now just about to enter the clearing. I really hoped they didn't attack. But I didn't think about that much; I was too excited to worry. I danced forward into the clearing watching them from under my hood.

I stopped about 20 metres away from the Cullen's, and just looked at them for a moment. The Cullen's all looked the same as they did before, all very beautiful. I looked at Bella and she fitted in perfectly with the beautiful family. Jacob was in wolf form, but he still looked amazing. I had always wondered what they really looked like as wolves. It was pretty cool. Lastly I looked at Nessie. She looked so like Bella and Edward it was amazing. She was adorable! So cute!

I stopped staring at them after a few seconds of silence. I smiled at them, though they wouldn't be able to tell because I had my hood up.

'Well, helloo people! It is great to see you all again, and to see some new faces! Bella! You look simply stunning, and so does your adorable little girl! I knew she would be! And Jacob! How amazing to finally meet you! Even if you are in wolf form! It's still amazing!' I said in one breath. I could see them all looking at me weirdly, so I pulled my hood down. 'Do you remember me now? I am hurt. I thought you would remember the random little girl who knew who you all were. Well I am going to have to work on my first impressions. I don't want people _forgetting_ me!' I frowned, but then started grinning again. I looked over at Alice and Carlisle, and they were grinning right back. Everyone else looked really confused. I could feel myself buzzing with excitement. My old personality is back! Yay! I thought to myself, mentally doing an air punch.

'Maggie! I thought you were never coming! Welcome. I already know you know everyone, so no need for me to introduce you to everyone,' Carlisle said, smiling at me fondly. Like as if I was another of his daughters. Wow, I made friends way too easily.

'Sure do! Though it looks like they don't all know who I am! I am disappointed,' I said, not able to get the grin off of my face. I suddenly started to feel a little dizzy, my emotions messing my brain up a little. I remembered feeling this way when I had first met them all. And now I could stay with them, if they let me, so it was a thousand times worse as I was a thousand times happier. I swayed a little bit, 'Wow, I feel dizzy...' I said, putting my hand to the side of my head. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the feeling. I took a deep breath, and suddenly I felt better. Jasper must have been helping me calm down a little. It still felt amazing to be back to my old happy self. 'Anyway, I am having a little bit of trouble with my diet; I was hoping you guys could help me. Oh and by the way, I quit the Volturi,' I took my cloak off then, and stuffed it in my backpack. 'I would just chuck it on the floor,' I said gesturing to my cloak as I continued to shove it out of sight into my backpack, 'but that would be littering!'

Emmett and Jasper snorted, and Alice grinned at me.

'Yes of course Maggie, we would be happy to help, do you want to come back to our house now?' Carlisle asked, and I nodded. I stepped forward towards them, but stopped when I heard Jacob growl.

'He wants to know if you're really going to trust a bloodsucker with red eyes just like that.' Edward told Carlisle for Jacob.

'Sure am. I'm sure Maggie will explain everything when we get back to our house. Anyway, she is an old friend of sorts and she has helped us alot in the past,' Carlisle told his family. Alice nodded along with them.

I smiled at Jacob, 'Seriously Jacob, I would have become veggie ages ago if I could, but it was not possible. Please forgive me?' I gave him a puppy dog eyes stare. He looked away and grunted. I would take that as a yes.

I danced forward, and kissed Alice on both of her cheeks. 'Alice! So glad to finally meet you properly and I see you did a great job with doing as I asked! Thank you so much!'

'No! Thank you!' she said, smiling at me, 'you really have been a great help! Let me introduce you to my mate, Jasper!'

I turned to him and smiled, 'Jasper! Pleased to meet you properly, don't worry; I'm no more dangerous now than what I was when I was human. Actually if I recall correctly, you and Emmett were a little _weary _of me then! But I wouldn't hurt you guys! 'I hugged him and turned to Emmett who was standing next to him.

'Emmett! I hardly know you and yet I feel I have known you forever! I am so glad to get a chance to know you properly!' He chuckled and hugged me back when I hugged him. Then I moved on to Rosalie.

'Rosalie! You look even more beautiful then I remember. I hope we can be great friends,' I smiled at her, not daring to hug her. She had always scared me a little, and I wasn't sure how she would react to me hugging her. But she surprised me by wrapping me in a tight hug.

Esme, I just hugged her without words. She felt like a mother to me, though she had only seen me once before.

Edward and Bella I greet by saying, 'Well, I hope your relationship has been fault free! Carlisle and Alice have worked very hard over the last couple of year! Well, you all look happy now, and it could have been so much worse,' I didn't explain what I meant, I just hugged them. Only Alice and Carlisle seemed to understand what I had just said.

Lastly I moved to Nessie and Jacob, 'Nessie! So great to meet you! I know you probably have been told millions of times, but you are adorable!' she touched her hand to my face. She showed me every single person in her family saying she was adorable. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. I laughed and hugged her.

Then I looked at Jacob. His head was about the same level as mine was. A little higher. 'Jacob! You're huge! I never thought you would be this big. I bet you won't phase back though, so I can see what you really look like will you,' he shook his head, 'oh well, I can wait. Maybe one day you will trust me!' I reached up and patted his head, 'I always did like dogs!' I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. It was so easy to get on with them all. And I don't think it was just because of my power either. 'So, do I get to meet your pack any time soon?' he shrugged. 'Aaah, so they don't want to meet me, oh well, again I can wait!'

It was then we started running back.

We soon arrived at the Cullen house, and we sat in the living room.

***

'So you're telling me that you wrote a journal of advice of Carlisle and Alice because you come from a parallel universe that has books about us because you wanted our lives to be perfect?' Bella said incredulously.

'Well, when you say it like that, you make me sound obsessive,' I muttered looking down.

'You're amazing! Thank you!' Bella was hugging me then and I hugged her back.

I had just finished explaining everything about myself to them all. The good thing was everyone believed me. I had even told them about my power, and how it had affected me when I was with the Volturi, not letting me not fit in by drinking animal blood.

'We would be happy for you to join our coven,' Esme said to me, 'You are a lovely girl and you have helped us so much,' she smiled at me and I nodded.

'If you are all sure,' they all nodded and I grinned. 'What I really need though is help becoming veggie. I have some control, the Volturi taught me that, but I still would like help.'

'Don't worry, we will all hep you,' Carlisle said and I smiled.

***

I had been living with the Cullen's for about two weeks now. I was great friends with all of them, and hadn't slipped once. I had even gone shopping with Alice and hadn't tried to attack anyone. My eyes were still reddish amber, but I had known they would take about a month to change completely.

I was with Jacob and Nessie right now, playing in the forest. I had been trying to persuade Jake to phase so I could see him properly, and to let me meet his pack. Edward had told me he wouldn't until my eyes were golden. But I wasn't about to give up.

'Jakeeeeeeeeeee, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I read about you ages ago, and its bugging me not knowing what you really look like! And I want to meet the other wolves! And I know, I know, they don't want to meet an annoying little vampire like me, but still! Pretty please, I really want to know what you look like!' I had been saying this sort of thing for over an hour today. He sighed a wolfy sigh, and disappeared behind a tree. Maybe he was going to phase. I _had_ been bugging him every day for two weeks.

He came back only a minute later... human. He looked so much better than his description. I could feel my mouth pop open. 'Oh. My. God. Jake! You look amazing! I would never have imagined you to look like this! You don't look at all like the actor that played you did!' I hugged him and he chuckled.

'You do know you are mental Maggie. But, you are not meeting my pack until your eyes are golden,' he said firmly, and then smiled at me.

I grinned at him. 'So does this mean you trust me?' He rolled his eyes at me and smiled.

'I blame it on your stupid gift. Stupid mental lucky vampire that forces me to like her!' he muttered, throwing his arms in the air.

Jacob, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had so easily become my brothers. It was so strange. I knew I would feel as though they were my brothers, but it was weird they felt the same way.

Emmett, Jasper and I were constantly playing random games. I had watched them wrestling one day, and asked if I could have a go. I wasn't too bad, since I had my Volturi training, but I was no match to their decades of practice. When they bragged about that, I just called them old men, and we had all started laughing.

Jake and I, well mostly all I had done was bug him about not phasing, and it was hard to have a convosation with him when he wouldn't phase. But he knew the most about me. Probably because I wasn't going to let a silly thing like him being a werewolf and not being able to reply get in my way. Over the past two weeks, I had either been nagging him, or talking at him. Not to him, at him. Any time he would sigh or roll his eyes I would remind him it was his fault that we couldn't have a proper convosation.

It was impossible not to be really close with Edward and Bella, since I knew so much about them, and they loved me because I had helped them.

Carlisle and Esme were practically my parents. I can't really say any more about them.

Alice and Rosalie I was closest to. They were like my most perfect sisters. They loved shopping and we could talk for hours about random stuff.

I really did love my family.


	10. Chapter 10

We were moving. To Ashland; apparently.

The Cullen's had decided against going to find Nahuel yet, they wanted me to finish school properly first. I had tried to persuade them otherwise, but when they found that I hadn't actually ever finished high school, they were insistent that I finished.

'But it won't be the same in America as it was in England. What the point?' I asked desperately.

'The point is that you haven't had a proper education yet, and you need to!' Esme told me.

'But I have plenty of time for that!' I insisted.

'Why do you want to put off going to school so much?' Emmett asked. I could tell by looking at all of their faces they had all wanted to ask the same question.

'I really, really don't like school. I always get told off, and I don't want to make friends only to have to move again soon after.' I said.

'It's not that bad, really,' Rosalie said, and coming from her (queen of 'I don't want to move again!') it meant alot.

'Anyway, who cares if you get told off, you're a Cullen now, sweet talk your way out of a detention!' Emmett said, grinning. I grinned back.

'You know what I have never understood, why you all act so perfect at high school. It's not really fitting in, and it's no fun!' I said.

They all looked at each other, and then shrugged. 'I don't know, we just always have,' Edward told me.

'Well, this time, no more being the perfect Cullen's. Of course, look perfect, but don't act it,' I said and Emmett high fived me.

Anyway, now we were on our way to the new house.

My eyes were golden. Though, I hadn't met any of the packs. Jake thought it was funny torching me. Leah was going off on her own for a bit, now she had finished school, and Seth was staying in La Push to finish his high school education. I would meet both of them in the next summer holidays. Sam's pack was also staying in La push. I would meet them in the next summer holidays too. I really wanted to kill Jake. I really, really wanted to meet them, and now I wasn't getting to. For another few months. I had tried convincing myself that I would be able to go another few months without meeting my favourite werewolves (all of them were my favourites except Jake now). But I could tell it would annoy me.

We soon arrived in Ashland, to find our house already furnished. Esme and Alice had travelled up the day before to finish decorating and Jasper and I was the last car to make it up there so obviously everything was ready.

'Way to drive slow Jazz. They already unpacked,' I told him.

'You're the one who told me to go left when it was right!' Jasper shot back.

'I said, I THINK it is left, and then when you started indicating, I said, wait no I mean right,' I said.

'Learn how to tell your left from right!'

'Learn how to drive fast!'

We had been having this argument the whole way up. He started out by driving slow, and then I accidently told him left when I meant right, so we ended up on this one way road for an hour until we finally found another one way road back to the road we actually needed. And for the last 10 minutes I had been bouncing on my seat repeating 'we're late, we're late, we're late!' so he had turned on classical fm. This just made me chant louder, as I hated classical music.

We weren't really angry, but it was fun to annoy each other. Alice had sent us a text before we got in the car, telling us good luck. We hadn't completely understood it then. We did now.

Alice came bouncing out of the house, laughing at our annoyed expressions.

'I am NOT going in a car with that freak again,' I told her.

'Like I would let you,' Jasper told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Actually guys, we all voted you guys had to share the car tomorrow. Maggie is not going to be in a good mood on her first day at school, and we all decided you were the best person to keep her calm and happy,' Alice said. I couldn't really understand this. When I was in a bad mood, I was like Rosalie in a good mood. It really wasn't that scary. But apparently it freaked everyone out a little when I was bitchy and didn't have a smile plastered on my face.

'B- but Alice!' He was going to carry on, but Alice silenced him with one of her looks.

'Why do l have to share with Jasper?' I asked, 'he will get me there late, he drives so slowly,' he stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned at him. Alice rolled her eyes.

'Guys, we all know you don't hate each other, so get over it.' We nodded.

***

The next day we arrived fifteen minutes later than everyone else.

'I thought you said you could read a map!' Jasper was still yelling at me.

'I thought you said you knew the way!' I yelled back. We hadn't actually gotten out of the car yet, so none of the students knew we were yelling at each other.

'Why would you lie about being able to read a map?'

'Because you said you knew the way!'

'But I obviously didn't!'

'Well, I know that now!'

'Idiot,' he hissed.

'Freak,' I hissed back, and got out of the car. I stood up on my toes and waved to the other Cullen's, smiling.

Jasper got out, noticed what I was doing and rolled his eyes, 'I will never understand how you change emotions so easily.'

'I am skilled,' I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned and we walked over to the others.

We all walked into the school office and got our time tables. I was going to be a junior, the same as Jasper, Rosalie Emmett, Jacob and Alice. Since I was 19 I had refused to be a sophomore on my own. Even though I really didn't look old enough to be one. Jasper and Rosalie were pretending to be Esme's niece and nephew again, and twins. Jacob was pretending to have been adopted and so was Alice. Emmett and I were pretending to be brother and sister, as we looked quite alike, with the same hair colour, and both our hair being curly. And the vampire traits only added to the whole similar looking thing.

Bella and Edward weren't going to school; instead they spent time with Nessie. Jacob only went to school because he hadn't finished his education and anyway he thought Bella, Edward and Nessie should have some time together. My timetable said I had Art, Physics, Textiles, English, Lunch, Chemistry and Spanish. I had textiles with Alice, and English and Spanish with Emmett. I couldn't actually speak Spanish, as I had never done it at my school. I should learn quite a bit in my sciences too. And yes, I had managed to waste five years of my life not learning anything, just reading chick flicks and trying to get through some of the classics without getting too bored. I had never been self motivated.

English was fun. Emmett just made me laugh the whole way through. It didn't help that the woman we had was really boring. And blind. And deaf. She didn't even notice when I burst out laughing really loudly, after Emmett said something particularly funny.

Lunch was interesting. Everyone stared.

Chemistry, I made friends with the girl sitting next to me, but I didn't really want to make too good friends while I was here as it would be harder to leave.

Spanish, I learnt some Spanish. I was supposed to know quite a bit by now, so my vampire memory helped me remember some basic things she said. Emmett helped out too, whispering the answers any time I needed them. And with my awesome memory, I remembered most of them too. But I soon realised I would probably need to read the text book before the next class, so I didn't look so bad. It was still funny. I couldn't believe I managed to trick the teacher into thinking I had actually done Spanish before.

So anyway, my days went on like that. By the end of the month, I knew enough Spanish to have caught up with the rest of the class. I had decided this was the year I had to concentrate, and then I wouldn't have to ever again.

Our stay in Ashland was pretty ordinary. We of course were returning, but for now it was the summer holidays and I was meeting the WEREWOLVES! I became a Cullen family member properly. I felt I fit in properly. But it still bugged me not having met the wolves yet. But I was going to now! I had actually bought a calendar for 2007 and was counting down the days until we finished junior year and then I could finally meet them all.

We would go back for the whole of the summer holidays. Jacob went back frequently to see his dad, and Bella and Nessie also went to see Charlie. Who I also had yet to meet. So it wasn't like it was going to be a massive reunion, I would just finally get to meet the wolves. It was bugging me so much that I hadn't met everyone yet. I hadn't met Charlie because he needed time to adjust to everything, and I hadn't met the wolves because Jake was evil.

But I didn't spend too much time thinking about it. I concentrated on my studies, since I had skipped a couple of grades, and also on my family.

Time seemed to fly by. And soon enough, Jasper and I were stuck in a car together again, trying to find our way off that stupid one way road we had turned onto again.

'I said turn left!'

'Yes, but last time we were here and you said turn left, you were wrong!'

'But we are going in the opposite direction this time, so I'm right!'

This journey was not going well. I wanted to meet the wolves! It was dark now, not that that affected our vision; it just meant we really were late. I was supposed to have met them two hours before, but once again we had gotten lost. I blamed it on the fact that we had been singing along to a song. It was very gradually getting back to my music and fashion era, but we were still two or three years behind. But I happened to still remember lyrics to my favourite songs of 2007. Weird, and unhelpful.

Right now, we were listening to one of Michael Jackson's old songs.

'Oh my god! I have just realised! Michael Jackson is still alive!' I exclaimed.

'No way.' Jasper dead-panned, 'you don't say.' He rolled his eyes.

'He dies in June 2009,' I told him.

He swerved off the road. 'No!' Jasper liked Michael Jackson.

'Yes! It was so sad!'

And that was how we ended up being 5 and half hours late. Bad directions and the news of Michael's death.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, FINALLY we reached Forks.

'Oh my god! Look it's the Fork's sign! We're nearly there!' I was positively bouncing on my seat.

'Yep,' Jasper said, and started to drive a little faster.

'So now you drive faster,' I said.

'Shut up, otherwise I will stop altogether!'

'Fine, I can run faster than your old man driving anyway.'

He growled at me and continued to drive. Five minutes later we arrive at the Cullen drive. He drove up and we soon arrived in front of the Cullen house.

'Wow Jasper that was some mighty fine driving. Next time remind me to NEVER go in the same car as you again!' I said, while turning to him.

'Well, I blame you. I still can't believe Michael dies! It's a tragedy.' I rolled my eye.

'Are we actually going to go in?' he nodded and we got out. I grabbed three of my bags and he grabbed the other five. There hadn't been enough room for his bags so his had gone in Carlisle's car.

We walked to the door and opened it. We could hear people laughing from inside. I was sure there was Sam and Jake's packs here. I was very happy.

We walked into the hall and dropped my bags, and then we entered the sitting room, where everyone was.

The first thing I noticed was the piles and piles of food on the table. Apparently the wolves really did eat alot. It stunk.

Then I looked up at everyone else. All of the Cullen's smiled at me and Jasper. I looked over at the wolves and felt my mouth drop open. It really was them! In human form! And I realised I really couldn't tell all of them apart. Bella had never explained what each of them looked like. I knew Jake and Sam and Leah and Seth, but that was about it. I knew he names of the others, but I wasn't sure which was which. This was annoying. Why hadn't Bella explained in detail what each looked like? But this didn't stop me from being excited.

'Oh. My. God!' I squealed, grinning wider than I had in quite a while.

'Maggie, this is the wolves.' I was grateful Jake was about to tell me which was which. 'This is Sam, and Jared, and Paul, and Embry, and Quil, and Seth, and Leah!' He pointed to each one in turn. I smiled at them all. I didn't dare go and kiss their cheeks or hug them, they might attack me.

'It's great to meet you all! I can't believe it has taken so long!' I said enthusiastically. By looking at some of their faces, I could tell they were surprised by how happy I was to meet them.

'It's nice to meet you too,' Sam said, uncertainly.

Jasper went to sit next to Alice, and I sat on the floor next to Emmett feet, with my back resting against the sofa.

'How come you two were so late?' Emmett asked me and Jasper.

'Jasper can't drive,' I said at the same time as he said, 'Maggie can't read a map.' We glared at each other.

'It's actually because they both don't know their right from their left, and Maggie decided it was the right time to tell Jasper that Michael Jackson would die in two year,' Alice said.

'What?' Emmett asked. 'You mean MICHAEL JACKSON dies?' Emmett was a fan of him too.

'Sorry Em,' I said, and Rosalie put her arms around him.

I turned back to the wolves. It was so amazing to meet them all. I was so giddy I felt light headed. I could feel Jasper calm me down a little, but it didn't help much.

Leah looked slightly bored, and Seth looked spaced out. They were the only two werewolves I hadn't seen in a movie. Well, apart from Collin and Brady, but it looked like they hadn't phased. I was glad, I didn't want more people phasing. The only reason they had phased was because of Victoria and the volturi and all of them, so now I had stopped all of that, it hadn't happened. Paul looked tense and so did Jared. They were probably the least used to hanging around with vamps. Embry, Quil and Jake all looked relaxed. This surprised me, as I thought Seth would look relaxed, but he just looked spaced out. It was weird looking at him. I didn't want to look away. I ignored it, I was probably just curious about why he was so spaced out. Sam sort of looked tense, but relaxed at the same time. He was trying to relax, but again, like Jared and Paul, he wasn't used to this.

'So, tell me about yourselves!'I said. I was curious to hear more about them.

'Don't you know everything already Maggie?' Jake asked, laughing.

'Nope, Bella didn't hang around La Push very much, sorry.' Bella looked like she wanted to blush. I noticed Edward, and he looked like he was confused, and was busy concentrating on something. Probably someone's mind. Maybe the wolves weren't as relaxed as they seemed to be.

Quil, Sam, Paul and Jared told me about their imprints. And themselves of course. I realised I would have to really gain their trust for them to let me meet them. I could do that!

Embry and Leah told me a little about themselves too. Seth didn't say anything, still looking spaced out. Jake noticed, and looked over at Edward. They seemed to communicate for a minutes, and then Jake grabbed Seth and pulled him outside the house. We all watched them go. We were all a little confused and when Bella asked Edward what was happening, he just shrugged.

I wanted to go out and check they were alright, but I didn't.

We talked for a few hours until the wolves had to go, so they could sleep. It seemed they didn't hate me. It seemed they didn't hate me. Yay!

When they all had left, I sighed.

'Well, that went well!' I announced happily.

'Yep!' Emmett said, high fiving me.

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a second and then said, 'Did anyone else notice they all stopped stinking when Maggie and Jasper came in the room?'

'Yeah, that was really weird,' Alice said.

'It was probably nothing,' Edward said and then, 'We need to take Renesme back now, see you later,' Bella, Renesme and Edward disappeared before we could say anything else. I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so desperate to get away from us.

'That was weird,' Jasper said.

We all nodded.

'Well,' Emmett said, stretching, 'time for bed, I think Rosie,' he grinned and winked at her.

'Ew,' I said and sat down on the sofa.

After a few minutes, all of the couples disappeared, like they always did. I wasn't about to hang around while they did their stuff. Jake sometime hung out with me at night when the others were busy, but he had disappeared off with Seth earlier.

I skipped out of the house and started to run when I got to the river. I couldn't help thinking about Seth. Why had he been acting like that? Nowhere in the books did Bella say, 'Seth looked totally zoned out.' And also, why had the wolves suddenly stopped stinking? I hadn't noticed, I was too busy being happy. But now that I thought about it, it was true. I wondered if the wolves still thought we stunk.

I sat down on a log when I was about 15 miles away from the house. I knew I was near the border line, but I was still in Cullen territory. Not that I was likely to be killed if I crossed, but I probably would be bothered.

I hated night time. I hardly ever had company. Everyone was busy, either sleeping or... other things. That's why I usually came outside. I was glad we weren't in a big city, because it meant I could see the stars properly. Though, if we were in a big city, I could go out clubbing or something. I did that sometimes when we were in Ashland, as we weren't far from a city. They had nice clubs. Though, I didn't really like going on my own, I would end up dancing with some weirdo's and that wasn't fun. When I went out, I didn't do anything with anyone. I mean I danced, but I didn't pull any guys. It didn't feel right. I wanted to have my first kiss as a vampire (yes I had kissed people before I was transported to Volterra, but not since) to be with someone worthwhile. Not some random guy that danced with me all night.

By now I was lying on my back, staring up at the sky. I could see thousands of tiny stars and it really was beautiful.

After about an hour, I could hear something. I breathed in, and realised it was Jake, but it still smelled great. Less wet-dog, it was more like the woods.

I stayed lying down, and soon Jake came and sat next to me.

'Where've you been?' I asked.

'Oh umm, Seth needed some help, and then I went to see the others wolves,' he replied.

'Oh! Do they hate me?' I asked, scared of the answer. Maybe they had just been being polite.

'They thought you were great,' Jake assured me.

'Good. What about Seth? He didn't seem to like me,' I said.

'Seth? Are you serous...Wait. Do you mean you really didn't notice?' Jake asked, turning to look at me.

'Everything you just said has confused me,' I said simply. I really didn't understand what he meant. 'What didn't I notice?' I asked.

'Are you serious? You didn't notice?'

'I really don't know what you are talking about, now can you please explain it to me!' I asked, annoyed.

'If you didn't notice, then I will leave it to him to tell you,' Jake said.

'What didn't I notice? Who will tell me what?!' I asked exasperated.

'Just wait till tomorrow,' Jake told me. I shoved him. 'What was that for?'

'You, just saying random things to annoy me!' I couldn't believe him!

'Just wait till tomorrow.' He said simply.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, FINALLY, it was the next day. I had returned to the house at about eight in the morning, and had a shower. Then I had dressed in a yellow summer dress. It was sunny today, so I wouldn't be able to go into Port Angeles. Alice and I were going to go the next day, because she said it would be cloudy by then.

I walked downstairs, to find everyone already down there. Esme and Jake were in the kitchen, getting some food. Edward, Bella and Renesme were in the living room, chatting to Jasper, Alice and Carlisle. And I could hear Emmett and Rosalie in the garage. I walked to the garage and found Rosalie already under Carlisle's Mercedes. I had always loved cars, so I spent the whole morning with Rosalie and Emmett, learning about how to fix cars. It was amazing. I already knew quite alot from my brother Nick, as he had been training to be a mechanic, but Rosalie knew lots more. I soon learnt how to tune cars up a little and install add-ons. Jake came out for a little bit, but disappeared to get more food at lunch.

At about three in the afternoon, Seth and Leah came over. Seth still looked a little spaced out, and shocked. Weird. It was like he was on drugs. I nearly went over to him and talk to him, as I really wanted to, but he went straight to find Jacob.

At three thirty, Jacob persuaded me to go hunting with him.

'Are you seriously still hungry?' I asked him. He nodded his big head, as he had already phased.

We ran into the forest, and I soon found a heard of deer. I had actually been quite thirsty, so I was glad to have someone else with me, even if it was a massive wolf. I really didn't understand why he hunted like this sometimes, as the house was full of food.

After about an hour, Jake went to phase.

When he came back, we sat down.

'Right Maggie, I know how much you want to visit first beach, so I have decided to let you come and see it,' I hugged him. It was quite cloudy now, so it was safe for me to walk around in public.

We ran through the forest, until we came to the boundary line. Sam had already agreed, so I was fine to go and see it.

We crossed the boundary line, and then walked the final part of the journey. We arrived at about five thirty.

I skipped down to the sea front, kicking my shoes off and dipped my feet in the water. It felt surprisingly warm on my ice cold feet. I had been an immortal for a few years, and yet I hadn't ever been n the sea after being turned.

I giggled, 'it's so warm! This is weird!' I continued to skip along the sea front, my feet and legs being splashed by the waves. I squealed and held my dress up higher so it wouldn't get wet when a particularly big wave came towards me. I was acting like I was five years old I was loving it.

After a few minutes I became aware that more than one person was watching me and laughing. I stopped and turned around. Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob were all watching me dancing along the shore. They all grinned at me when I turned to them. I quickly looked around and saw no humans were watching, so I flitted over to them.

'Hey boys!' I said cheerfully.

'You know, many people would be embarrassed to have been caught acting like a five year old, but not you!' Embry said. I grinned at him.

'Well I'm not everyone.' I looked at them all. Jake, Quil and Embry seemed relaxed, but Seth once again seemed a little spaced out.

'Hey Jake, me and Embry needed to talk to you for a minutes,' Quil said, while pulling Jake and Embry away from me and Seth.

'You gonna be alright?' Jake asked, and I nodded.

When they were out of hearing range I said to Seth, 'Hey Seth! I haven't had a proper chance to talk to you yet,' I smile at him.

He seemed less spaced out and he turned to grin at me, 'Yeah, sorry about yesterday.'

My mind went completely blank. I suddenly knew what Bella meant when she had described being dazzled. This thought confused me. Why was I being dazzled by Seth? He was a werewolf.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I said, 'two seconds,' I turned to flit over to where my shoes had been abandoned. I picked them up, not bothering to put them on my feet and then walked back over to where Seth was stood.

When I reached him he said, 'Wanna go find somewhere to sit down? I nodded and followed as he led me over to a random boulder.

We sat down next to each other and I looked out over the sea. I felt like I was buzzing with excitement, more so than I ever had. I didn't understand it. Why was I so excited? It was only another wolf. Okay, so maybe he had always been my favourite out of all of the wolves in the book, and maybe he was really cute... Wait! What? Where did that come from?

I turned to look at him, and found him staring at me. I found myself lost in his gaze for a few seconds. When I looked away, I was even more confused. Why had I just been staring into Seth Clearwater's eyes? And why did I want to put my arms around his neck and kiss him? What?! Where did that thought come from?

I was really confused. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, not daring to meet his gaze again, and saw he was grinning and looking down at his hands. He had really big, strong hands that would feel really good if they were on my waist... What?! My mind was going mental!

I looked around and saw Jake, Quil and Embry at the other side of the beach, grinning at each other and laughing. They kept on looking over at us, and laughing more.

'So, tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything. Bella wasn't very good at telling me about the wolves,' I said cheerfully.

'Well, he started. I felt my heart wanted to beat again. He had such a sexy voice, and now that he was right next to me, I wanted to just start kissing him. Thought, that would mean he wouldn't be able to talk anymore... hmmm, I think I would have rather kissed him... Shut up! I thought to myself. I really needed to stop thinking about how sexy he was, 'there isn't much to tell really. I have had a pretty ordinary life so far, apart from the whole werewolf thing,' he looked at me then and grinned.

I very nearly kissed him right then. That smile! After a few seconds of our eyes being connected again, I shook my head and looked down. 'Yeah, that sort of stops it being an ordinary life,' I felt like I wanted to blush, but of course, I couldn't.

'What about you?' he asked me.

'Oh! Umm well, I had an ordinary life until I was transported to the Volturi. Then everything went a little weird,' I laughed.

He laughed too, 'Your life seems very interesting. Please. Tell me more,' I looked up into his eyes again. He really seemed to want to know more about me.

So I just started talking. I told him about my life as a human, before I was changed, and about going to visit the Cullen's. And then when I was turned. And finally about finally coming to find the Cullen's and going back to school. I would have stopped if he hadn't asked me lots of questions, and he looked so interested.

'And then I met all of you guys,' I finished, falling silent.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, and then I looked away. It was dark now, and I knew Seth would probably be getting tired soon. And Jacob would want to drag me back home. Now that I thought about it, why hadn't Jake come over? Quil couldn't have really needed to talk to him of this long?

'It's great meeting you Maggie,' Seth said softly, smiling at me.

'It's great meeting you too,' I said, smiling back. I couldn't understand why I wanted to kiss him again. Yes, he was sexy, but I was a vampire and he was a werewolf. The most we could be was friends. Anyway, no way would he want more.

'I should probably go now, Jake will want to go back home,' I said, breaking eye contact and standing up.

He stood up at the same time. Now, we were really close. I mean all I could see was his chest close. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. And I suddenly felt we should be more than friends. Way more than just friends. Friends would never be enough.

And then I looked away. What was I thinking? I was crazy!

I took a step back and said, 'See you later,' and I flitted across the beach over to where Jake, Embry and Quil were sitting.

'Hey guys, Jake are we going back now? Your probably tired now,' I said.

They all looked surprised to see me. They looked behind me and saw Seth walking back down the beach.

'Umm sure,' Jake said, standing up.

I said goodbye to Quil and Embry and Jake and I started to walk back.

When we crossed the border line, Jake turned to me and said, 'So, did you and Seth get to know each other better?'

'Yeah,' I said, looking away from his eyes. I didn't want to admit what I had been thinking all that afternoon. I was planning to talk to Alice tomorrow about it.

I could tell he was still looking at me, but I didn't look at him or say anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon enough we arrived back at the house. It was now about ten thirty. Edward, Bella and Renesme had already gone back to their other house.

Esme and Carlisle were watching a film together. Rosalie was reading a magazine. And Alice, Jasper and Emmett were playing monopoly. Jacob didn't come inside; instead he phased and slept just in the forest. I went and sat next to Alice. I started to project my power to Emmett. This was the only way they could have a fair game. Not that any of them knew I was doing it. Not even the Volturi knew I could project my power. Maybe one day I would tell them. But for now I liked it when Emmett could win some games when he was against Alice and not realise he was being helped.

After three hours Jasper was bankrupt, and forty minutes later Alice was too.

'Beat that! Not even your stupid power can beat my skills!' Emmett gloated, grinning.

'Shut up! I really don't know how you keep on doing this!' Alice said moodily. I was working really hard not to let my emotions give me away to Jasper. I giggled, only thinking about how funny it was. It was now about two, so they set another game up. I decided to play this time. And I didn't help Emmett at all.

Two hours later and he was bankrupt. Alice just laughed at him.

'Now who is skilled?' she asked him and he pouted.

Next to go was Jasper at five thirty in the morning. At seven Alice and I called it a draw. We went upstairs to get ready. We were going shopping today, and I wanted to talk to her about Seth. I knew she already knew I wanted to, but she hadn't said anything yet.

At nine, we were in her car and on our way to Port Angeles.

'So, you wanted to talk to me about something,' Alice said, trying to get me to start talking. I had been sitting in silence for the whole journey so far.

'Well yeah. I have been feeling... I don't know how to explain it. I sort of just feel like I want to kiss him and anytime he looks into my eyes I completely lose my train of thought. And everything he does, I just think 'that's so sexy,' and it really confusing me. Have you ever felt like that?' I asked her.

'Umm, who are you talking about?' she asked.

'Seth!' I said, and then sighed. Even saying his name sent a tingly feeling all through my body.

'Seth?!' she asked surprised.

'Yeah, who else?' I asked.

'I don't know, I just never thought... a werewolf?' she seemed to be talking to herself.

'Alice!' I said to get her attention. She looked at me. 'So, have you ever felt like that before? Like you just want him all the time and it hurts to be away from him? I didn't notice at first but when we were talking on the beach, I just felt this weird connection. I have never felt like this before and it just doesn't seem right. He can't feel the same, I mean I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf. But right now, I can't stop thinking about how much I want to be with him!' I stopped.

She was staring at me in shock. She had pulled over and stopped the car. 'Maggie! I think you might just have found your mate!' I stared at her for a second and then got out of the car. She got out too, 'Where are you going?' she asked.

'Why are you lying to me? He's a WEREWOLF! It's just not possible! I mean...' I trailed off.

Alice came over to me and hugged me, 'Maggie. Calm down. Maybe I'm wrong, but you just described to me everything I felt when I met Jasper, and before, when I saw him in my visions. Maybe you should talk to him-'

'No! He will just think I'm this weirdo stalker, and hate me,' I stopped when I said that, feeling a flash of pain go though me when I thought about him hating me. It made no sense! I hardly knew him.

'Look, I really doubt you're the only one feeling this. Maybe you should just get to know each other better. Hang out for a while. Maybe he _did_ imprint on you. If he did, I doubt he will keep that from you for very long. And from hat I know about imprinting, he won't be able to be away from you for long. Jacob hates to be away from Nessie. Anyway, we are only here for the summer, so I'm sure if he has imprinted on you, he will tell you by the end. Just, calm down, and relax. Enjoy yourself,' she finished and I nodded.

We got back into the car, and carried on to Port Angeles. We didn't talk any more about Seth, and just shopped.

We had a great time. We stayed out until six and had about ten bags each. Port Angeles didn't have very many shops, so we were going to go to Seattle in the next week.

We arrived back at the Cullen house at six thirty. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling. Rosalie was in the garage, making the cars even better. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen. Carlisle was holding Nessie and Esme was cooking. For Jacob and Seth. They were watching a game on the TV.

Alice and I walked in, carrying ten bags each. They weren't heavy, so I flitted up to my room with them. Alice followed.

I dropped the bags and sat on my bed, taking deep breaths in.

'Maggie, its fine. Remember what I said to you this morning. This is the perfect opportunity to talk to him!' she whispered very quietly, so quietly there was no way anyone outside of my room would hear.

I nodded, and Alice went to put her clothes away. I hung my new purchases up and then danced downstairs. I went into the sitting room and sat on one of the free chairs. I put my arms around my legs and looked at the screen. Some American football game was playing. I hated sports. It was just so boring to watch. Why would you watch it when you could play instead? And it was humans playing, so it was frustrating to watch them try, but knowing you could do so much better than them.

Seth looked up at me when I entered, and I could still feel his gaze on me. Was it possible for him to like me back? It just didn't seem at all likely. I looked over to him, and saw he was staring at me. I wasn't sure what emotions he was feeling. Maybe, hopefully, some of the feelings I was feeling. We started into each other's eyes again, neither of us looking away. Eventually we looked away, when Jacob cheered at something that had happened on screen.

I looked back at him and grinned.

'Had a nice day?' Seth asked me.

I nodded, 'Yep! Shopping really is the best,' I smiled. 'What about you?'

'Oh, it was alright.' We continued to talk for a while. Again, I wanted to just run to him and kiss him.

At some point Jasper and Emmett came inside and sat down. Jasper kept on shooting me weird looks. Alice came in and sat beside him. He immediately grabbed her and toed her outside into the forest. I really didn't want to know what they were going to do. Apparently I was sending too much lust out. I tried to rein in my feelings a little bit.

'Hey Maggie,' Seth said suddenly. He sounded nervous. I looked over at him, giving him my full attention. 'Do you want to go for a walk or something?'I nodded and jumped up. I skipped over to him and held out my hand. He immediately grabbed in and stood up.

It was about half seven, so we walked down the Cullen drive and into the town of Forks. I wasn't going anywhere near that forest where Jasper and Alice went.

We walked in silence for a while, hands swinging. After about half an hour, we reached a park, so we went in and sat down.

I stared up at the stars, surprised by how many I could see even in the middle of Forks.

'Are you alright?' I asked him. He seemed a little distracted.

'Umm yeah, sure. Maggie, I need to tell you something. I know it will sound really weird, but I really need to tell you. Just listen to me first, and if you want, you can run away after-'

'Seth, I'm not going to run away, tell me. Come on, I thought we were friends, you can tell me anything.' I smiled at him. We were still holding hands, and we were sitting really close to one another.

'Well, umm I sort of imprinted on you. I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose... I understand if you don't want me or something...'

I was no longer listening. I couldn't have heard right, 'Umm, can you repeat that? Sorry it just sounded like you said you imprinted on me,' my mind was completely blank. I couldn't believe he actually said that. I must have misheard or I must be going insane.

'I did say I imprinted on you.'

'And you're not joking?' I asked.

'Why would I be joking? Maggie, I understand if you don't like me like that. Imprinting doesn't mean you _have_ to love me. We could just be friends, or I could be your... brother,' he told me, while letting go of my hand.

I didn't know what to think. Sure I liked him, but did I love him? I hadn't spent much time with him yet, but I really liked what I had seen of him. No way would he be my brother that was for sure.

'I- I don't know what to say,' I said, looking down at my hands which were now clasped.

'You don't have to say anything right now. I understand it's weird. I mean, I have never heard of a vampire and a werewolf... and Jake and Nessie are completely different. She's part human. Look, I understand if you don't want me. You don't have to want me,' he said, and I could tell he was staring at me. 'I have talked to the other wolves, they said its okay if you want to talk to Emily, or Kim, maybe not Claire, she's a little young, but Rachel is around too.' I looked up at his face. He seemed a little upset, and unsure.

I nodded, 'Yeah, I would like to talk to them. Maybe in the morning,' I said.

'Sure! Get Jacob to take you, otherwise it might be hard to find Emily's place,' he looked down.

Again, I wanted to move over and kiss him. But I wasn't sure if that was love, or just lust. I knew he was gorgeous, and kind and sweet and funny. Edward had said in the books that he had a good, nice mind. That Jacob was lucky to share it. He really was the perfect guy. He wasn't trying to force me to love him, he was giving me options. Not that I needed them so much. Maybe everything would be easier to understand when I had talked to the other imprintee's. But the thing was, I wasn't just his imprint, he was my mate. He had strange wolfy claim on me, and I had a strange vampy claim on him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I said, 'We should go back now, and you probably should go get some sleep.' He nodded and we both stood up.

On the way back, we held hands again. I felt I needed to be touching him, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had the same urge. Really, I wanted to be closer to him, but I wanted to talk to the imprintee's first.

When we got to the Cullen drive, he said he was going to go back to his house, and he would warn the others I was coming over in the morning.

I kissed his cheeks and said goodbye. When he started to walk away, I felt a horrid pain in my chest. My eyes widened and I stared after him. Only a few yards away, he stopped too. He turned to me.

'Better get used to that,' he said and I grinned at him. I wished I wouldn't have to get used to that. We both turned and I walked up the long drive at a slow human pace. I couldn't believe what had happened. It was so unreal.

And the thing was, I really, really wanted him. But that just didn't seem right. We were designed to be enemies. That was why we smelt so bad to one another. And that was when it hit me. We didn't smell bad to each other anymore because he had imprinted on me. We were no longer designed to be enemies! Maybe it could work.

I still wanted to talk to Emily, Rachel and Kim.


	14. Chapter 14

I soon reached the house. I walked in to find everyone still doing the same activities as before, except Jacob was now asleep on the couch. It was about eleven pm. I went up to my room and lay on my bed, just thinking.

At about two am Alice came to see if I was alright. I told her what had happened. She was so happy for me, and she agreed with me about the whole werewolves-don't-smell-bad-anymore thing.

By then it was about four, so I went downstairs. I played Hearts with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie for a few hours. Then I went back upstairs to have a shower and get ready.

At eleven am, Jake woke up. I quickly explained to him what had happened, and he agreed to take me to see them. He went to have a shower, and I sat on the sofa, nearly bouncing. I was quite excited to meet them. And I would get to ask them questions too!

We were soon running through the forest towards La Push.

We arrived at Emily's house at about one pm. I felt nervous suddenly.

'Don't be nervous, you will be fine. I'll see you later,' Jacob told me. I smiled a shaky smile and then walked towards the door. Jake was going to talk to Seth about something at the same time as I was meeting the imprintee's. I doubted none of the wolves would be there. They may like me, but they wouldn't trust me enough to leave me with them.

I knocked on the door and Jared opened it. 'Maggie! Come in!' I smiled at him and walk into the house. Inside were Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, Emily, Kim and Rachel. They had all been talking, but when I came in they all looked over at me.

'Hey Maggie!' Embry said. I smiled again. I was really nervous. If I did one thing wrong, I was dead. So dead.

'So you're Maggie?' Emily asked. She really was pretty. Even with the scars. Bella had been right when she had described her.

'Yeah, I am. And you're Emily right?' I asked.

'Yeah. Sit down if you want,' I smiled and sat on an empty chair. She was very nice. I looked over at the others. Bella hadn't said what Rachel looked like, but in actual fact, she looked alot like Jacob, but with long hair. She looked sophisticated and friendly. Then I saw Kim. She was really pretty, and had eye lashes I was jealous of. I didn't have particularly short eye lashes; I just didn't have super long ones like Kim had. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I still felt really nervous.

I could tell all of the wolves were staring at me, trying to assess if it was safe to leave me here with them. They must trust me quite a bit because suddenly they all stood up and announced they were going, but would be back soon. After a few minutes, I was left alone with the imprints. I was so scared. And that totally didn't feel right. I was a vampire! I shouldn't be scared of some humans! But I was, I was scared they would hate me and tell me to stay away from Seth. Not that I could really imagine them saying that but still...

My internal arguments were cut off by Rachel saying, 'So, we hear Seth imprinted on you.'

I looked up and nodded. Emily smiled at me, 'Well that's great! Seth deserves someone in his life.'

This completely shocked me. She seemed genuinely happy that Seth imprinted on me. _Me_!

'Yeah, and you don't seem too bad,' Kim said, grinning at me. Huh? They don't hate me?

'Are you alright Maggie? You seem a little shocked,' Emily said.

'I- I just didn't expect you guys to be alright with this. I mean, I'm a vampire. The enemy. Though, really we don't seem like enemies so much anymore.' I looked up at them.

'You're a Cullen, which means you're a good vampire. And we sort of know a little about you're past, Jake was trying to explain to everyone to not be too confused when you knew quite a bit about us. Anyway, on the whole, you don't seem so bad,' Emily said. I just nodded.

'Actually, I don't really know much about you guys. I know a tiny bit,' I told them.

We ended up talking for hours. They told me all about their experiences with imprinting, and how they had been confused too. I was so grateful to find that they had all wanted to just kiss their imprints straight away. I was happy that wasn't just me.

I was really glad I had talked to them. One thing I found out was that they were all really close in age to their imprints. This made me think.

My age was pretty complicated. I was born in April in 1995. So technically I was 12. But since I lived till 2010, and I was 14, and then went back in time to 2000, that made me 21. But I was changed at 19, so that made me 19. But I had been a vampire for two years, so that made me 2. So I was 12, 21, 19 or 2. I had never thought my age could be so confusing. But the thing was Seth was only 15, even though he looked 19. But I only looked about 16. So would Seth be older than me? I mean he looked older than me and he was older than two of my possible ages.

Rachel noticed I had gone silent and that I looked like I was concentrating, 'What's the matter Maggie?' she asked.

'I'm trying to figure out my age. And Seth's age.' I said.

'What do you mean? Don't you now your age?' Kim asked.

'Nope, and nether will any of you.' I continued to explain the whole age thing to them.

'You're right, I don't know you're age,' Kim said, laughing.

'I would say you and Seth are sort of the same age. I mean you look younger than he does. I don't really think age matters that much to you two, it would be too confusing, as both of you aren't ages either.' Emily said.

I nodded, 'Yeah, I think I agree. Maybe I should just say I'm 19 and stick with that. Easy.' I grinned at them and they smiled back.

'I think I should probably go, you guys must be getting tired,' I said. It was about midnight now.

'Yeah, come and see us any time,' Emily told me. I smiled and hugged them all, before saying goodbye.

I soon got to the forest and started running back. I soon arrived back at the Cullen house. Jacob was staying at his dad's house that night, and then coming back in the morning. He hadn't spent much time with Nessie recently so he was taking her hunting.

I walked into the house, and found Emmett and Jasper playing chess.

I sat down and watched them with Alice. I had no idea how to play, so Alice explained the rules. It was complicated. It was interesting to watch them. After a while Alice started to mouth Emmett's next moves to Jasper, so I decided to help Emmett out with my power.

Emmett won. I was getting quite proud with my power. I could tell Jasper and Alice were completely confuse das to how he won when Alice was helping Emmett.

They played another game, and Emmett won again. Jasper's face was so funny, I couldn't help laughing.

'How do you keep beating me? You're not even good at chess!' Jasper said.

'Don't ask me! When I'm playing I don't feel I have a choice on where I put the pieces. It's mental!'

'You don't have a choice?' Jasper asked.

'Okay, okay, I found my power can be extended, so I have been helping Emmett out since you guys cheat,' I said, grinning.

'What?!' Jasper and Alice asked at the same time.

'You guys keep cheating, and anyway, since you can see the future,' I said, pointing at Alice, 'Emmett deserves some help.' Alice and Jasper were staring at me open mouthed.

'Way to go, little sis!' Emmett said, high fiving me. I grinned at them and then dashed upstairs to get changed.

When I came downstairs they seemed to be calmer. I walked into the living room and stopped dead. Jacob and Seth were sitting in there. Seth hadn't noticed me come down.

'But shouldn't I wait until she wants to see me?' he asked Jacob.

'No, seriously, she wants to see you. Just relax dude,' Jake said.

I skipped down the last few steps and into the living room. 'Seth!' I said happily. I was glad he was here. I had been thinking about gong and trying to find his house, but I couldn't see that going well.

'Maggie!' he said, standing up and hugging me. It was a friend hug. You can tell the difference between partner's hugs and friend's hugs. This was definitely a friend hug. It annoyed me.

I pulled back and grabbed his hand, 'I was planning to go to Port Angeles again today, want to come with me?' t was raining heavily, but I knew by the time we got there it would just be cloudy. It would be raining on and off all day.

He smiled at me and nodded, so I pulled him along with me to my car. It was yellow and it was an Aston martin. I was in love with it.

We got in and I started the car. We drove in silence. After only 15 minutes of me speeding and we reached Port Angeles. I looked over at Seth.

'I like your driving,' he grinned at me and I grinned back.

'Yeah, I like going fast.' We got out and walked for a little bit. We soon reached the park I wanted to go to, and we found a place to sit. We only had a little bit of time till it started raining again, but I didn't really mind. The bench we were sitting on was dry anyway.

'Seth,' I said turning to him. He looked worried but stared right back. We had our hand interlocked. And we were so close that our bodies were practically touching. I had to look right up to be able to meet his eyes, since I was so much shorter than he was.

'Maggie, just remember you don't have to love me. If that's not what you want, then that's fine.' He told me quickly.

'Is it what you want?' I asked.

'I want whatever is best for you, I love you, but it can be in a friend way if that's what you want. Even a family way.' He told me.

I felt my heart wanted to beat once more. He really did love me. 'I don't want you to love me in a friend way, and definitely not in a family way.' I smiled at him. He smiled back. And it started raining.

I giggled and leant up to kiss him. He hadn't been expecting that, as he had still been looking up at the sky. When I kissed him, he looked down at me, letting go of my hands to wrap them around my waist. I locked my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair. We kissed for what could have been hours but were more likely to only be minutes. Then we stood up, grabbing hands again and started to run towards the nearest cafe. It really was raining heavily now.

We got to the cafe and sat down at one of the empty tables, one in the corner. We moved our chairs so we were right next to each other. I leant my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He made me feel so warm, with his body heat. I couldn't help but wonder how I felt to him.

'Do I feel really, really cold to you?' I asked him.

He laughed, 'Yeah, but in a good way. Like when you are too hot ad you get to sit in front of a fan. It's amazing,' he smiled down at me. 'Are you sure this is what you want?' he asked, gesturing to us, wrapped in an embrace.

'Definitely. As long as it's what you want,' I said, moving a little closer to him.

'Definitely.' He said, squeezing his arms tighter around me.

A few minutes later a waitress came over to our table. It was obvious she liked Seth from the way she was looking at him. I had never been possessive before, but now I wanted to growl at her.

'Can I get you two anything?' she asked. She was quite pretty, very tall and leggy. She had black shoulder length hair and she looked about 19. She was just about the opposite of me. Seth must have realised I didn't like her, and pulled me tighter against his chest.

'Umm, I will have a coke thanks. Maggie, want anything?' I looked up at his grinning face.

'No thank you.' I said, rolling my eyes. I looked back at the waitress who was eyeing me weirdly. It was only then did I realise I must have seemed anorexic or something, since when I answered I had made it sound like it was the obvious answer. Whoops.

'You do realise I sound anorexic or something,' I said.

He just laughed, 'Maggie, not getting a drink doesn't make you anorexic,'

'Yeah, but going out to dinner or something and not eating makes me seem like I am,' I said.

'When are you going out for dinner?' Seth asked.

'I don't know yet, that's up to you,' I said, grinning.

'How about tonight? You can get dressed up and I can throw something decent on so you won't yell at me. It could be our first date,' he smiled while looking down at me.

The waitress had come back by then, and heard what we had just said. I could tell she was surprised that it would be our first date. She put the coke down on the table, and Seth thanked her. He didn't unlock his arms to take a sip. I was glad, I didn't want him to let go yet. Though, I realised we would have to go soon, so I would have enough time to get ready before we went out again.

I moved away from him slightly. 'Come on, drink that, then we can start on our way back. I want enough time to get ready for tonight!' I said. He picked the glass up and drank it all in one go. Then he grinned at me.

I shoved a fiver on the table and pulled him up.

'Wait! Why are you paying?' he asked.

'Because you're paying tonight.' I said.

'But you're not eating then either,' he said,

'I have to get something; otherwise people will start to wonder why I came out and didn't eat. Now come on. It's going to start raining again soon,' I said, dragging him along with me.

'You don't know how annoying it is that you are stronger than me,' he told me.

I just laughed. He matched my pace and held my hand properly. We soon reached the car and I got in.

We reached Forks in 20 minutes. I went slightly slower because I was busy chatting to Seth.

I hopped out of the car, and Seth told me he was going to pick me up at seven. That gave me three hours.

He was just about to go when I said, 'Wait!'

'What?' he asked.

'I want to see you when you have phased,' I said, grinning.

He ran off into the woods, and returned seconds later as a huge sandy coloured wolf.

'Aww! You're such a cute dog!' I said, patting his head and then hugging his neck. 'You know, I have always been much more of a cat person,' he growled at me and I laughed. 'Don't worry, you're still alright. He turned his head away from me, as if looking at something and I followed his gaze. A second later I felt something wet on my face, I turned back to him, 'Ew! You licked me!' I giggled and he grinned a wolfy grin. It was adorable. I hugged him once more and then said I would see him in a few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

I flitted into the Cullen house and called to Alice.

'Yes Maggie?' she said.

'I need you to make me beautiful!' I said.

'You're already beautiful,' Alice told me.

'Yeah, but I'm going on my first date with Seth!' Alice squealed and we ran upstairs.

I took a quick shower and then Alice did my hair and makeup. I had my hair in soft waves going to my waist, and then she did my makeup very softly. No foundation, they never had it light enough. Anyway, vampires didn't need foundation. She put lip gloss on my lips and did eyeliner and mascara on my eyes, and blue eye shadow. I put on a light blue dress. It wasn't very dressy, but also no too casual. Then I put on some blue kitten heels.

This all took about three hours. I walked downstairs to find Seth ready and waiting. He smiled at me when he saw me, and quickly wrapped me in a hug, and then kissed me.

'You look amazing,' he said ad I smiled.

'That was the look I was going for. Now, are we going?' He grinned and nodded.

We took my car, but he drove. He had only recently gotten his driving licence. Apparently he was 16.

On the way to the restaurant, he asked me how old I was. I launched into the whole explanation about my age. He laughed and said I was 12.

We arrived at some random restaurant that was in Port Angeles. I had never heard of it, but when we got inside it was amazing. It was in all reds and oranges and warm colours. It was an Indian restaurant. It was very out of the way, but t was still packed with people. I grinned at him when he asked me what I thought.

'I think this might be my favourite restaurant ever!' I said.

He smiled, 'Well it's nice to know you like the same sort of restaurants as me.'

'Yes! Modern, funky and creative!' I said. It was quite a noisy restaurant, but with our amazing hearing, we didn't even have to raise our voices.

We were shown to our seats, in the middle of the restaurant. We both sat down. I loved sitting in the middle of restaurants, you got to see what sort of people came. I could see a group of friends that were about 30 or something. And at the other side there was a small family.

I turned back to Seth, grinning.

'I'm guessing you really like this place,' Seth said.

'Yeah. I like busy places. I miss the city. I always imagined myself in New York. Nice and busy.' I told him.

'Yeah, I always felt La Push and Forks were too small.'

We talked for hours and hours. We stayed until they started packing everything away. We had ordered a meal that was supposed to be shared, but Seth ate it all. It was good he had such a big appetite; he could eat my food as well as his. We found we had loads in common. We really were perfect for each other.

We stumbled out into the street after being kicked out of the restaurant. We walked hand in hand for a while, just talking. At two am we decided we probably should go back.

He drove again. We were nearly at Forks when I said, 'Can we go down to First beach first?' he grinned at me.

'Any excuse to spend more time with you,' and he turned down a different road. A few minutes later we were walking onto the beach. I danced down to the water's edge, Seth not far behind me.

I kicked my shoes off and so did he, rolling his trousers up too. We held hands and ran into the ocean. I had to hold my dress up to stop it being splashed. Seth saw me; his trousers already soaked and splashed me. I screamed and started giggling. Soon enough we were both drenched.

'Since we are already drenched, can we go cliff diving? It's not far from here,' he nodded and we started to walk towards the top of the cliff.

After about ten minutes we got there.

'Who's jumping first? Or at the same time?' Seth asked me. I grinned at him, and still holding his hand, stepped off the cliff. As I was still holding his hand, he had to jump too. I screamed the whole way down.

When we hit the ocean, I swam over to Seth. He grinned at me and we started to swim back to the beach, where our shoes were.

When we got out of the water, we were laughing like school children. We _were_ school children.

'That was so much fun,' I said, lying back on the sand. He lay next to me.

'Yeah,' we lay silently for a few minutes, just staring up at the stars. Then we turned to each other and started kissing. I so wanted to do more than kiss, but that wouldn't be right on our first date.

We must have been kissing for about an hour, as the sun started to rise. I pulled back, giggling, and said, 'We should get back. Otherwise I don't know what they will think we have been doing!' he laughed.

'Yeah, and I do need to sleep once in a while,' he stood up, and then picked me up.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'This means we can kiss and walk,' he said, leaning down to kiss me.

'Wait! My shoes!' he laughed and picked them up. Then we continued to kiss as he carried me back to the car.

He started to drive back, and I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was covered in sand and was back to its natural curls. It didn't look too bad, apart from the sand. I looked down at my dress. Completely ruined. Sand all over it and the ocean water had stained it a darker colour. My shoes were the only thing still alright. But I didn't put them back on as my sand covered feet would ruin them. My makeup was ruined.

'Why didn't you tell me I had panda eyes?!' I asked.

'You look beautiful, darling.' He told me.

'Yeah right. I have panda eyes!'

'They suit you. Everything suits you. Even sand in your hair suits you.' he leaned across and kissed me swiftly, before turning back to the car. He didn't drive quite as well as I did yet.

We soon arrived back. We kissed for about ten minutes and then he hopped into his car, promising to come back later after he had slept, and drove off.

I sighed and then turned to the house. I walked inside, and into the living room to find them all there (even Edward, Bella, Renesme and Jacob) waiting for me. I was still holding onto my shoes in one hand and I knew i had a massive grin on my face.

'What has my little sis been up to, I wonder?' Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Nothing, nothing. Just a little late night swimming and lying on the beach,' I said.

'What did you do to your dress?! And I thought you liked fashion!'Alice screeched.

'Alice! Calm down! I'm not going to wear it again; I had already worn it on a date! And I do like fashion, you know that!' Alice nodded and calmed down a little. 'I need a shower, anything else you want to say to me?' I asked.

'SO are you and Seth together now?' Esme asked, beaming.

'Definitely,' I said.

'And the date went well?' Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows again.

'Not _that_ well! But it was great. Now, I really need a shower, so save any other questions for later!' I said and dashed upstairs.

As I stood under the water in the shower I thought to myself. I really had done it. I had made everything perfect. And I had made my life perfect. There really wasn't anything else to do, except relax and enjoy myself.


	16. Epilogue

_18__th__ April 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_ 14 today. Well, I was... 10 years ago. How weird is that? The same date, but an entirely different age. Seth says I have gone back to being 14. I think he just likes being older than me. He only turned 18 a month ago. Still, he does look 21. _

_ So anyway, recently we haven't done much. School, as always. Only Alice is in the same years as me. Edward and Bella still haven't returned to school and I don't blame them. They should look after Nessie .Nessie only has three and a half more years of aging. She looks like she is about 10 right now. She is nearly taller than me. Jacob and Emmett never miss an opportunity to tease me (and Alice for that matter) about it._

_Alice and I are in sophomore year again. We have to start off in that year, so the others can start off young enough. As we go along the years, we swap our shoes from flats, to heels, and Alice does our makeup differently. It works well to trick the humans into thinking we do age. Alice and I even wear clothes 15 year olds would wear. _

_I think next time we move, we are moving to England. I want to see if my house actually exists, and if anyone lives in it. I am way too curious. Seth wants to see where I grew up, too. So all we have to do is get a house built there. _

_As you have probably noticed from my recent entries, diary, everything is going perfectly. Not that I have much time to write, I'm too busy having fun! I visited the Volturi at Christmas, to see Jane, Alec and the others. It was really fun. Aro is busy trying to sort the south out again. A massive war broke out in Mexico not long ago. I still can't get over the fact that the whole swine flu thing wasn't real; it was the vampires fighting in Mexico. And I still remember when I was back home and everyone was worrying about it coming over here. _

_ Still I already knew that lots of wars were started because of vampires, and a lot of illnesses were blamed when vampires got a little out of control. Remember? Jane and Alec told me vampire history when I first joined the Volturi. And about how there really are only vampires, children of the moon and shape shifters. No fairies or goblins or witches. As far as we know. It would be really amazing if there were fairies. _

_ I'm so glad Seth lives with us now. When we first tried living separately, it really didn't work. I missed him so much. Anyway, we are both 18 (well sort of, my age is way too confusing) so we are fine living together. Seth mentioned something about us going away for a year or two, for a bit of 'alone time'. I really like the sound of that. Maybe before we go to England. _

_ I know I repeat myself alot, diary, but Seth is just so perfect! I never realised how perfect he really was. I mean, I knew he was really nice and sweet and kind, the books told me that much, but getting to actually spend time with him, the real him, makes me realise just how amazing he can be. And to think, I was convinced it was all fictional. I keep thinking I am dreaming. But since I can't sleep, it seems unlikely I will ever wake up. If it is a dream, I don't want to wake up. Though, it has been a really long dream. And my dreams were never so vivid. _

_ Oh! Do you know what else happened? I almost forgot to mention it. I met some of the vampires mentioned in breaking dawn. I have met Peter and Charlotte, the Irish coven, Garrett (who I sent up to Denali. I think I scared him a little when I hugged him, as soon as I recognised him. Maybe even more so when I ordered, and I mean ORDERED, him up to Denali.), the Egyptian coven, and the Romanian coven. I loved the Romanian coven. The others didn't want to visit them, but I insisted. They were great! So funny, without even meaning to be. I think they liked me (or was it hated?) even though I was a Volturi member. I know this because they let me hug them, and they didn't even try and kill me! That has to be one of my favourite holidays ever! _

_ Anyway, diary, I am probably managing to bore you. Only I would ever be able to make a book bored, by talking too much... Well, writing too sure you have got the gist. I'm having a great time, and I love my Sethy. He still doesn't realise I was serious about always being more of a cat person! I mean, cats are just so cute! I will let him carry on thinking dogs are the best. I wish he would play fetch though. What's the point in having a dog if they won't fetch, or even do tricks! Still, he does roll his eyes. And turn into a human. That's pretty cool._

_ This obviously will not be my last entry, but I'm pretty sure that the rest of my entries will be happy, happy, HAPPY! Sorry, diary, it may be boring to listen to, but I sure will be enjoying myself!_

_loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Maggie_

_xxx_


End file.
